


Blood for Blood

by bittenfeld



Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer, Speed Racer (2008), Speed Racer - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Rough Kissing, Rough handling, Slash, Suggestion of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final – Chapter 11:  It’s time for Speed to return home, and he and Rex have to agree on boundaries so that their relationship remains a secret (but maybe they aren’t the only ones with a secret…!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speed accidentally stumbles into a CIB investigation regarding a Yakuza gang boss, and begins to see Racer X in a new light.  
> Chapter 1 - Adrenalin flushed through his veins, and he glared up accusingly at the older man. “I thought we were friends, Racer X. At least friendly competitors.” The fingers took his bruised jaw presumptuously, and the masked man corrected quietly, “At our level of the game, Speed, competition is no longer friendly.”

“C’mon, pretty little boy, let’s see what you’ve got there. C’mon.”

Groping fingers squeezed brief-clad buttocks, and Speed writhed mightily, face twisting in disgust.

One sharp twist and a stomp on an unprotected instep that took his abuser off-guard with a yelp, followed by a lurch out of the man’s grasp. Breath heaving with adrenalin rush, Speed dived for the open door. But his socked feet and the ropes hobbling his ankles tripped him up; and with wrists bound useless behind his back, he sprawled to the tile floor, unable to break his fall. Air whuffed out of his lungs on impact, and his bloody nose started up again.

Laughing behind him; and a hand gripped his shoulder. “Where are you going, little boy?” The door slammed shut. “We didn’t even get started yet. C’mon.” A hand clutched his hair, nasty voice close to his ear. “You go along with me, and I’ll make it good for you, too.”

“No” the young man protested vehemently through bruised lips, wriggling every which way to dislodge his tormentor. “No! bastard! let me go! Help!”

As if in response, footsteps of several passers-by echoed in the corridor outside the door.

“No one’s gonna help you, boy.” The attacker’s voice turned sweetly ugly. “Mr. Kogawa said we could have some fun before I got rid of you. Now, unless you want me to slap you around some more, be a good boy and make it easy on yourself, ‘cause it’s the last thing that’s gonna happen to you.”

“No!”

The footsteps approached closer. Speed could hear Kogawa’s voice out in the hall, chatting with his companions: “This might interest you. A young acquaintance of yours has stopped by for a short visit.” The door opened. “Perhaps you would like to say hello?”

Speed’s head snapped up, and he gasped simultaneously along with one of the newcomers.

Standing in the doorway beside Kogawa and another American goon, a figure clad in black leather stiffened sharply, mouth open in surprise beneath a black mask. “Speed!”

Shock mirrored on the younger man’s face, followed by the embarrassment of being viewed with his pants pulled off, trapped in his attacker’s obscene grasp. Then necessity overcame shame, and he begged desperately, “Help me! Racer X!”

In automatic response, the Masked Racer’s body stiffened; however, within a moment, the reaction passed and he remained calmly beside Kogawa.

Sensing a rescue attempt vaporize inexplicably, Speed plead again frantically, “They’re gonna kill me! Do something! Please!” But the only response was his attacker chuckling and pinning him to the floor. A new shock overwhelmed Speed’s face, the shock of horror and disbelief.

The Yakuza chief was smiling at the interplay. Eyes flicked over the Masked Racer.

“What’s he doing here?” Racer X asked, in a voice calm and detached.

Kogawa’s smile shifted to the youth pinned to the floor. “The delay I spoke of, regarding the overseas transfer of the plans to the Tôkyô office – In order to transport the CD’s to San Francisco, we placed them in Mr. Racer’s car during the cross-country race. Unfortunately he discovered them and intended to turn them over to the police; however, our people were able to stop him in time.”

“What are you planning to do with him?”

The man shrugged. “He has learned of our existence. I am allowing Mr. Parmann a bit of recreation before we dispose of him.” A little wink. “Or perhaps instead of disposing of him, we should retain him to amuse some of our… discriminating clients, ne?”

A choked sob caught in Speed’s throat. The other American with Kogawa shot a sly glance toward the Masked Racer. “Maybe you’d like a little fun, too, huh? Maybe to pay him back for your defeats at the track. That’s gotta be embarrassing to be beaten by some little punk kid.”

His crude social faux pas earned him a side glance from Kogawa. Racer X’s lips pulled into a tight unreadable expression.

Kogawa attempted to ameliorate the man’s gaffe. “Perhaps our young champion should be allowed to taste defeat at your hands, Fukumen Racer-san?”

“Mm,” was the Masked Racer’s only response.

Speed writhed again. “Oh no – god no!” Blood oozed from his left nostril; he snuffed it back. Iron-taste dribbled down the back of his throat.

The man holding him down snaked a wet tongue-tip behind and into his ear. With a moan, Speed jerked his head away an inch, “Stop it! you damn bastard!” but that only encouraged the molester to continue. A grubby hand gripped the cotton-covered bulge in front and Speed howled.

“Stop.” A calm but ice-steel command from Racer X to the gorilla pinning the wriggling figure; and the subliminal power in the voice seized the dull-witted animal brain like an electric shock, aware that something about this leather-suited visitor made him a force to be obeyed. Awkwardly but hurriedly the man pushed up off his victim and stumbled back under the dark scrutiny.

The hooded man stepped closer to Speed. Speed could sense the intense power himself. He trusted Racer X – at least he thought he did – but some quiet ominous threat in the man’s tone right now almost made Speed want to back off and crawl away too. Instead, carefully, stiffly, he sat up, keenly aware that his pants lay on the floor several feet away. He wished he could read the man’s eyes through the dark blade goggles. Again he sniffed back blood.

“Speed, has this ape violated you yet?”

A taut shake of head. His stomach was beginning to squeeze nauseously, and his testicles had tightened against his body in a cold lump. Could he dare to hope that Racer X was actually going to rescue him from this obscene situation?

Racer X’s tone shifted from commanding to polite, as he offered a request to the Yakuza oyabun in respectful Japanese phrasing: “Kogawa-sama, I’d like to beg a favor, if I may be so bold.”

“Of course.”

“It would indeed be an irony for this little champion to learn a bit of humility at my hands, since I’m the one who’s had to breathe his exhaust numerous times.” Removing a small folded paper from a zippered breast pocket of the leather driving-suit, Racer X proffered it to Kogawa. “This bonus which I just received – if it would be allowable, shachô-sama, I’d like to use it to buy the boy.”

“What?!” Speed blurted.

At the request, Kogawa smiled. “One-hundred thousand dollars for a boy? Fukumen Racer-san, I was unaware that your, uh, interests lay in that direction.”

“Well, maybe they do, maybe they don’t. But this one needs to be taught a lesson.”

Kogawa chuckled. “Very well, he is yours. And please, you are welcome to the money, as well. We will call this an extra bonus, for a job done superbly. Of course, I need not remind you, that it is vital he be kept from escaping to the police.”

“I assure you, shachô-sama, he won’t have a chance to alert the police. Needless to say, my neck is on the line as well, if investigators start probing around and asking questions about Yamashita’s disappearance.”

Gloved fingers reached down, feathered through thick wavy black hair. Resentfully Speed jerked his head away, anger replacing some of the previous fear. “No,” he retorted. “Damn you! I won’t go with you. You can’t buy me. I won’t let you touch me!” Adrenalin flushed through his veins, and he glared up accusingly at the older man. “I thought we were friends, Racer X. At least friendly competitors.”

The fingers took his bruised jaw presumptuously, and the masked man corrected quietly, “At our level of the game, Speed, competition is no longer friendly.” Then leaning down, he forced a kiss on the young man’s mouth, in front of the other men.

With a roar, the teenager twisted away, then drew enough saliva into his dry mouth to spit in his new abuser’s face.

“First,” Racer X announced calmly, gloved finger wiping off the dribble of spit, “you’ll have to be taught some manners.” And the leather-gloved hand smacked a good solid crack across the young face, snapping Speed’s head to the side, and jerking a gasp from bloodied lips. The blow reawakened all the prior pain of his battered face.

And with that, Speed’s resistance faded, along with any hope of good intentions on the part of the masked man. His left cheek stung smartly, while his lungs heaved for breath and his heart thudded within his chest.

“Well, it looks like you two need to go home now and resolve your first lovers’ spat,” the gauche American observed, a glint in the eye.

The Japanese added, “We can conclude our business in a few days, Fukumen Racer-san. There is no rush. Please, enjoy yourselves.”

“We shall. Osoreirimashita.”

Kogawa shrugged the thanks aside with a casual wave of hand. “O, sô...”

Then the masked man’s attention turned to Speed. A couple of tears trickled down the boy’s face – from the sting of the slap, he told himself – as a gloved hand on his upper arm jerked him to his feet. Speed’s legs felt cramped and stiff, and the short hobble nearly tripped him.

To the gorilla who had moved off a couple of paces, Racer X ordered, “Get those ropes off his ankles.”

The man scrambled to obey the quiet spark in that voice, freeing the boy’s legs, while Racer X snatched up Speed’s jeans from the floor.

“Come on, Speed,” Racer X urged, propelling him up and out the door by his bound arms, more roughly than necessary. Speed staggered a step.

Through three sets of glass doors, down another corridor, down the elevator to a parking garage. Cold drafty air raised goose-bumps on bare legs.

The car that awaited them was not Racer X’s yellow beauty, the Shooting Star #9, but rather an unassuming dark-blue customized ‘13 Lexus sedan.

“Get in.”

Speed didn’t fight or resist, as Racer X shoved him into the front seat, tossed his jeans into his lap, then went around to the driver’s side. Then the door locks snapped down, trapping him and cutting off any possible escape plans. The younger man just leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes, snuffed a runny nose. Where could he have gone anyway? With his wrists still tied, he wouldn’t have been able to outrun anyone. The ghost sensation of hot little needles still prickled his slapped cheek.

A click of the ignition key, and the starter caught smoothly. The transmission shifted into reverse, and the car backed out of its parking spot.

But what stung worse than his cheek was the replay of embarrassing images in his mind – images of adolescent fantasy, now twisted into a humiliating nightmare.

Ever since he was twelve years old, ever since sexuality began to awaken, he had noticed Racer X in a different way. A mysterious figure, the finest race-car driver in the world, filled Speed’s daydream imaginings. Earlier innocent fantasies of learning driving techniques from the older man transmuted into lessons of bedroom techniques, segueing later into passionate trysts on and off the track. Naturally, he never would have dared to act on the thoughts, nor even drop any hints, because Racer X would have no doubt shunned him in disgust if he’d had any idea of the younger man’s desires.

Yet now, in grotesque mockery, he would finally get his long-time wish. Alone with the masked image of his dreams, his body would be taken, owned, used. But there would be no friendship, no pleasure – only cold thoughtless rape. Phantom pressure from the coercive peremptory kiss still lingered on his lips. Oh god, what a stupid ass he’d been, what a stupid, idiot ass.

His eyes squeezed tight, trying so hard not to cry. Damn, the last thing he wanted was to cry in front of the Masked Racer. He was a grown man now, all of nineteen, not a little kid, for god’s sake. What would Pops say?

But that didn’t prevent the wetness leaking out beneath his lashes and trickling down his cheeks. How he wished Pops was here now to help him, to save him… _please help… please…_

Blinking moist eyes and sniffing, he looked around glumly at the surrounding desert, as the car sped down the nearly-empty highway. The sun had just set behind the distant Sierra peaks, tinting the clouds orange-pink. Morosely he wondered if Racer X was going to take him somewhere and hold him prisoner, or just abandon him out here in the desert after raping him. Would the family ever be able to find him, or learn what had happened to him?

Reaching for the dashboard radio, Racer X adjusted a couple of controls. However, instead of music, white noise emitted from the speakers, interspersed with chirps, whistles, and squeals of a frequency band-sweep. Fingers on the potentiometers, he listened intently for a few seconds, then shut it off, and announced, “We can talk now. How are you doing, Speed?”

Indraw of trembling breath. “I feel like hell,” Speed snapped back. Normally he would have enjoyed an evening drive with nothing but the fading twilight and the breeze to keep him company. But not tonight. Not like this. _God, not like this._

A side glance at the boy’s miserable tear-wet face, and the older man reached out a hand to Speed’s shoulder, but Speed cringed and jerked away sharply.

_(to be continued)_


	2. Friends & Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speed has been taken from the clutches of the Yakuza by Racer X… but is he any safer with the Masked Racer? For it appears that the mysterious man has ties with organized crime, and now Racer X is taking him all alone into the Mojave Desert – and Speed wonders, is he to be raped and left for dead?

Immediately Racer X pulled back. “Don’t be frightened, Speed,” he assured. “I won’t hurt you. It’s all right. You’re safe now.”

At that, Speed frowned. Safe?

A million questions clamored in his brain, but he asked only one. “You’re not… going to… rape me?”

Head turned, face hidden behind mask and goggles, Racer X insisted, “No, Speed, I’d never do that.” Lips tightened. “God, never.”

“Then what – ?” the younger man started to question, but cut himself off. Tentatively he drew a calmer breath, realization slowly settling in. “You rescued me.” It was as much a question as a declaration.

“I’m sorry if I frightened you. I did what I had to, to get us both out of there with our heads still attached to our necks. And I apologize for the rough treatment. But it had to look real, and I had no way of warning you ahead of time. I’m very sorry, Speed.”

Speed said nothing, his thoughts all tumbling as they turned a hard one-eighty in his brain. Tension and fear gave way to relief and release – and more than a little self-reproach, as he felt he should have trusted the older man despite appearances, that Racer X had never acted cruelly before… And yet, how could he have known? – it seemed so real, and he had been so distraught.

They drove for awhile, Racer X glancing into the rear-view mirror every fifteen seconds or so, as if to check for any pursuers. By now they had left the town far behind them. Coming upon a dirt trail on the other side of a huge road-side boulder, the car turned off the main highway to bump along about a quarter mile of twists and turns, over rocks and sagebrush.

Finally, out of view of the highway, he stopped the car, then reached for Speed’s wrists. “I’ll get those ropes off now – and you can put your pants back on.”

“Yeah – thanks.” Speed allowed the touch now, turning his back so that Racer X could undo the knots.

“And here – ” Racer X reached behind the front seat for a water bottle, “ – maybe you’d like this, too.”

Stepping out of the car, Speed stretched and shook out the stiffness in his limbs. The ropes had burned his wrists raw; however, he didn’t stop to survey the damage until he’d redressed. He still had his socks on; his shoes had been left behind. Right now, though, that seemed very unimportant.

Slipping behind a bush, he took the opportunity to relieve himself. Then turning the water bottle over his head, he let the liquid trickle over his sore bruised face, before gulping a couple of swallows. The water was tepid, but right now he couldn’t have been more grateful. A few deep breaths to clear his mind, as he surveyed the evening landscape of scrub and mesquite.

For the Masked Racer to just happen to appear minutes before Speed’s life was forfeit – what kinds of gymnastic leaps and twists had Fate been forced to make? His entire existence now was completely due to this one man’s timely interference.

A shiver unrelated to the air temperature skittered over his skin.

Finally he climbed back into the vehicle. Racer X re-started the engine, and drove back to the main highway. If there had been any pursuers, they would have lost them by now.

Speed turned his head toward the older man. “What you said back there – that we’re not friends – that wasn’t true, was it?”

“No, of course not. I consider you a good friend, Speed. What I said was just for Kogawa’s sake. And if I embarrassed you by kissing you in front of those apes, I’m sorry.”

Speed shook his head. “No, it didn’t embarrass me. I’m just sorry they got to watch – ” Abruptly he cut himself off, suddenly realizing what he had nearly admitted. Imagining a fantasy was one thing, but speaking it aloud shamed a flush of heat to his face.

However, if the masked man noticed, he said nothing, but merely nodded.

Sagebrush, cactus, scrub, and little else filled the miles of desert highway. A few cars, every now and then a truck carrying a load to or from Nevada. Speed watched it all pass by.

“Where are we going?”

“I’ve got a place north of Bridgeport, couple hundred acres. It’s one of my hide-aways from the stresses of the world. We’ll be there before morning. You can stay there until I finish this business with Kogawa.”

“Thanks, I appreciate the offer, but I really don’t want to trouble you, and anyway, I need to get back to Laguna Seca. Pops is at the track right now, and he’s probably worried sick about me. I’m in the middle of a race– I mean, I _was_ in the middle of a race – the Thunderbird Cross-Country. Kogawa’s goons nabbed me this morning, right after I left the Cajon Summit checkpoint. The car’s telemetry would have shown I was off-course, so the team would’ve been alerted right then that something was wrong. And by now, the race officials would know that I never showed up at the Three Rivers checkpoint this evening. If you could just drop me off at the nearest town, I can call the family to come get me…”

“Speed, I want you safe until Kogawa’s taken care of. I don’t want to risk him getting his hands on you again, or endangering the fam… your family. Plus, he’d know I double-crossed him, if you re-surfaced after I assured him I’d keep you out of sight. Once he’s out of the way, you’re free to go. Just for now, stick it out a little longer, please.”

Slowly Speed felt his tension wash away the further away they left the scene of his imprisonment. He was starting to feel better now. “Yeah. But I just want Pops to know I’m all right. He’s probably raising all sorts of hell right now to look for me – and the car.”

Sudden realization hissed an abrupt sigh from Racer X’s lips. “The car! And the Mach 5’s coördinates are going to lead him right into Kogawa’s den. Sh– ! ” A whispered curse. He shook his head. “Don’t worry, Speed, I’ll think of something.”

Speed nodded. Carefully he rubbed his wrists and ankles, and winced. The ropes had chafed blisters in several places. Tired eyes stared out the windshield. Gradually the sky shifted from orange hues to rich dark blue.

Night shadowed his glance over at the man beside him. Trust was restored, yet the masked man remained as much of an enigma as before.

Tentatively, the younger man probed, “You don’t really work for Kogawa or the Yakuza, do you?”

“No, Speed. I’m taking the bastard down. In fact, he’s already hung himself, only he doesn’t know it yet. I’m just so sorry that they involved you.”

“Are you with the police?”

“Something like that.”

Speed waited, but no clarification followed the other man’s simple answer. Finally he insisted, “What’s going on, Racer X? Who are you? – what are you? You’re not just a race-car driver.”

A long hesitation, while the older man mulled over a decision, before finally responding, “Speed, we’ll have a good talk about everything while you’re staying with me. We should have had a talk a long time ago. There are some things you need to know.”

“About what?”

Racer X didn’t answer, but just glanced at the mirrors and windows one more time out of habit, leaving the intriguing statement hanging. “We’ve got a long drive ahead of us. Why don’t you get a little sleep?”

Automatically Speed checked his side mirror as well. He didn’t think anyone was following them. He was tired, he had to admit. His stomach was growling now as well, but there was no sign of civilization or food from here to the horizon. Exhaustion finally won out. Settling back, Speed closed his eyes.

The aroma of coffee roused him some time later. Headlights cut through the blackness, illuminating pine forest now. They’d left the desert behind.

Stretching and rubbing his eyes, Speed questioned, “What time is it?”

“A little after midnight. We’ll be home in a couple of hours. Here, you want something to eat?”

On the convenience tray between the seats sat a fast-food box with a hamburger, some fries, and two cups of coffee. Speed decided that greasy fast food had never smelled so good. He hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast, more than 18 hours ago. “Yeah, I’m starved.”

“I thought so. I’ve had to listen to your stomach for the last three hours,” the older man quipped.

Ten bites devoured the hamburger. Another eight finished off the fries.

“By the way, I, uh, called the racetrack, and left a message for Go Team that you’d run into a little difficulty, but that everything was fine now and you’re with me. And I said you’d contact them later.”

Testing the coffee, Speed leaned back in his seat. “Thanks. But you should’ve just woken me up and let me call Pops.”

“No, Speed, I couldn’t. This case with Kogawa has suddenly gotten a lot more complex with you involved. Your father can’t know just yet what’s going on. A lot of people besides myself have put in hundreds of hours of overtime on this case, and I can’t risk blowing it. That’s why I didn’t speak to him directly, and I didn’t want you to either. I’m sorry, Speed. Please trust me a little while longer.”

Speed nodded. “I do.” Glancing over at the leather-clad figure behind the wheel, he apologized seriously, “I’m sorry – I haven’t thanked you for saving my life today, Racer X. If you hadn't come along right when you did, I’d be dead now. I don’t know what to say, but… thanks for everything. There’s no way I can ever repay you.”

A strange tautness colored the man’s voice. “Well, I’m just grateful to Providence that I was there, too, Speed. I would never be able to forgive myself if anything ever happened to you.”

Speed just shrugged. “I don’t know why I should be that important to you – I’m just one of your competitors on the track. Yet you’ve intervened several times when I’ve needed help. I get the feeling sometimes that it’s more than coincidence. Are you my guardian angel?”

“I can’t be an angel – the wings wouldn’t fit in the cockpit.” The masked man reached for his own half-full coffee cup. “No, it’s just if something happened to you, I’d have no one worthy to race against. You’re the only competitor who can give me a real chase.”

Speed grinned. “Yeah, and beats you sometimes.”

“And beats me sometimes – when he happens to get lucky every now and then.”

“Lucky – nothing! My father designs the best cars in the world, and he raises winners.”

A strange little indecipherable grin quirked the corner of the masked man’s lips. “That’s true, kid,” he admitted. “He does.”

Speed barely noticed the other man’s shift of expression. His voice softened. “And you can’t fool me – I can see your wings.”

“Mm, I thought I’d hidden them better than that.”

*** * * * ***

By two AM they reached their destination. The quarter-moon had already set, dropping sky and earth into pitch-blackness. Only the Lexus’ headlights illuminated the scene.

Upon identification of Racer X’s palm print, the security gate swung open. Ahead, the form of a large rustic pine-log A-frame house peeked through dense shrubbery and conifers. A gravel driveway led to a back garage. The garage door slid open, halogen lights flared on, and the blue sedan drove into its bay, next to a vintage ‘66 black Corvette roadster.

Switching off the ignition, the older man turned his attention to Speed. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m okay,” Speed assured. “I’ll be better after I’ve had a shower and a couple more hours’ sleep.”

“Then, c’mon – I’ll show you to the guest room.”

Another palm print on the inner door to the house, then Racer X led the way in, flipped on the overhead light. In the foyer he tossed his gloves onto a side table, then pulled off his boots and set them aside. Speed took interested note of the common Japanese custom – one that the Racer household followed as well.

They entered a large kitchen. Neat spotless counters, the hanging stainless steel cookware, and a few decorative touches proclaimed this an inviting place. A large wok sat on the back burner of the stove; a rice-cooker nestled in one tiled corner. On the wall, an ink brush-stroke of cranes wading in a pool against a background of Kôyasan caught Speed’s eye. It looked like a companion piece to a picture in Mom’s kitchen, of storks taking flight over Fujisan.

Up the stairs, across the balustrade, the second door on the left opened onto a spacious bedroom.

Against a pine-paneled wall, next to a large double-bureau, sat a futon covered with a dark-green silk comforter. A potted ornamental bamboo stood in the near corner. Speed smiled. The numerous Japanese touches in this house were helping him feel right at home.

Until two years ago, when they’d moved to San Francisco, the Racer family had lived in Tôkyô – in fact, all three boys had been born there – and Mom and Pops had tried to make the family fit in as much as possible. Now living in America, Speed felt more of a foreigner. His skin might be hakujin, but his heart was pure Nihonjin.

The Masked Racer was rumored to be very cosmopolitan, with international contacts and interests. For his private lifestyle to reflect a particularly Japanese influence teased Speed’s curiosity. That was something they would definitely have to discuss.

Across a thick ivory carpet, an open door exposed the bathroom.

“You’re welcome to any clothes in here,” Racer X offered. “And there should be some first-aid ointment in the bathroom, if you need it.” A quick nod to the right. “My room’s next door. If you need anything else, just yell. I’ll wake you in time for breakfast, okay?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Speed agreed. “And Racer X… thanks for everything.”

A little smile quirked the man’s lips. “I’m just glad it worked out.”

“Yeah, me too. Well, g’night.”

“Goodnight, Speed.”

The bedroom door closed, and Speed undressed. While the shower heated, he used the toilet, then stepped under the hot spray.

The water sluiced down from the top of his head, all down his sore, bruised, and aching body. For a long time he just stood there and let the water wash off the grime and the sweat and the filth of his molester’s hands. Nerves still registered the phantom pawing and probing, and the memory tightened his eyes. Again and again he soaped up, trying to cleanse away the sensations, then just stood there under the stinging needle spray.

Until finally the images retreated, and the hot water made him aware how drowsy he really was. A few hours’ sleep would get him back on track.

The pajamas didn’t fit, but they were clean and fresh, and he did feel better. And the futon looked very inviting.

Pulling up the covers, he cocooned himself in warmth and a growing sense of safe protection, and fell right to sleep.

* * * * *

The April sun peeping through the curtains finally coaxed him to wakefulness.

For awhile he just lay there, eyes closed, curled in warmth and the scent of fresh sheets. He didn’t want to wake up. This dream was just too nice – much nicer than the nightmare which had threatened to engulf him a few hours ago. If he woke up now, it might all disappear.

He smiled to himself. _Talk about a fantasy almost coming true – !_ The playful wish – that the masked man might have secret unspoken desires too – had always made for enticing late-night entertainment, as Speed would lie in bed and conjure up dreams of pleasuring and being pleasured... of speeding off to midnight rendezvous… of a shadowed man coming to him alone in the garage and making hard rough love over the hood of the Mach 5… of a hundred other variations that would elicit blinding climaxes time after time.

Never would he have guessed that one day he would actually be waking up in Racer X’s house, to spend a few days alone with the man. Alone. Up in the mountains, away from the crush of civilization and the roar of the track.

Now the fantasy needled a little deeper – _what if… just maybe… Racer X really_ does _swing that… way?_

Speed had noticed that the Masked Racer was never seen with a girlfriend, nor did he show the slightest interest in the bevy of racetrack groupies who always hovered near the winners’ podium like starving mosquitoes. But then, on the other hand, he’d never seen Racer X show interest in men either. Of course, an openly gay man would no doubt encounter intense prejudice and not be able to survive in the racing circuit.

Well, no matter, it would go no further than this, and he still wouldn’t dare breathe a word. But it was certainly enough to refuel all those old dreams, something to linger on his mind again whenever he might see Racer X at the track from now on, something to pleasantly speculate about.

And Racer X’s enigmatic comment about a long talk certainly teased his curiosity. They were just race competitors – there was no particular history between them. Except that he _did_ often show up whenever Speed needed a helping hand, and he _had_ assisted Speed out of several troublesome situations, and maybe there really was something to this guardian angel stuff after all.

A deep breath filled Speed’s lungs. He’d forgotten the clean scent of mountain air, crisp and fresh. Somewhere nearby a couple of blue-jays were squabbling over breakfast, and he thought he could hear the refreshing gurgle of flowing water not too far away. Maybe this really was heaven. He supposed it was, if an angel lived here.

Finally he blinked his eyes open, but continued to just lie there and relax, staring at the room, hands under his head.

On the wall at the foot of the bed, hung a delicately inked triptych of pine, bamboo, and plum. Opposite the door, three shelves held numerous racing cups and awards. Several trophies carried the Imperial seal of the monarchy of Kapetapek. Later on, Speed would have to make a closer inspection.

For now he probably should get up and see about his host, who was already making noise downstairs.

A blue-and-white-print yukata he found in the closet was too big, but he pulled it on over the pajamas and found some slippers.

As he descended the staircase, a mossy essence, like the scent of Pops’ aftershave, wafted past. It mildly surprised him to smell it here, but also offered another bit of comfortable familiarity, and he considered it one more faint coincidence that the Masked Racer would share that preference with Pops.

From the stairs he could see out a large picture window in the living room. Morning sunlight tinted a magnificent vista of pine forest as far as the eye could see. Racer X had called this his hide-away from the world. Speed certainly couldn’t imagine a more beautiful place to get away from it all. Hopefully, later Racer X would take him on a tour of the property.

The normality of footsteps down in the kitchen, the rattling of pots and pans, and the warm aroma of toast and coffee and cheese omelets, urged his appetite into responding, and he realized that he really was hungry.

“So, you finally decided to meet the day?” Racer X’s voice greeted from around the corner. “I tried to wake you up, but you were out like a light. Coffee’s ready – the omelets will be done in a minute.”

“Sounds great,” Speed agreed, as he rounded the corner and entered the kitchen.

And stopped in his tracks.

The brown-haired man working over the stove turned to shoot him a tiny smile and wink. Loose tan slacks and pale yellow silk shirt open part-way over an ivory turtleneck hung on a lean muscular frame. “You look better this morning, Speed. Did you sleep okay?”

And Speed could only gasp at the face smiling at him, a mature version of one in the old family photo on the mantel back home – the photo that was Mom’s most prized possession. A familiar image – tall, maybe thirty-something, with mahogany-brunet hair and pale blue eyes.

And the last puzzle piece dropped into place.

He stared – he couldn’t help himself.

“Rex… Oh god you’re Rex!” Mouth gaped. “ _You’re_ Racer X… ?!”

“Yeah,” the older man grinned at the boy’s stunned expression, amusement winking in pale eyes. “I am.”

_to be continued…_

 


	3. Brothers... and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New – chapter 3: Speed’s long-time fantasies about Racer X have suddenly become real – too real. The dark mysterious figure whom his sexual dreams have revolved around – since he was old enough to have sexual dreams – has out of the blue been revealed as his long-lost brother.... oh, god, now what… ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to blend in a lot of the Japanese names and influence from the original manga, Mach Go Go Go.  
> For those who discovered Speed Racer from the movie – In the original manga / anime, Rex leaves home at 18, because of an angry argument with Pops, after he crashes a car in a careless maneuver, due to his immaturity as a driver. The car’s number is 9. I added the TY as a nod to Mach Go Go Go’s creator Tatsuo Yoshida.  
> Also, I mention Hank in this chapter. He does exist in the original manga, as Speed’s and Rex’s cousin who is fatally injured while testing a new engine at the track.

“Rex… oh my god I don’t believe it! _My_ brother is Racer X ??” Speed stared up at the face grinning down at him, as though perhaps it was just a hallucination which would vanish in a moment or remold into the cognizance of a stranger.

But the vision didn’t dissipate. A very solid hand reached out for him. “I’m sorry,” the man laughed – but obviously not too sorry. “I didn’t mean to startle you that much.”

Letting Rex pull him into a embrace, Speed gripped his brother. “… oh man, I don’t believe it! We all thought maybe you were dead or something… Is this real? _Please_ tell me I’m not still dreaming…!”

“Speed,” Rex spoke his name. One hand rested on the younger man’s back. “It’s real. I know I haven’t been there to be a big brother for you. But I have been close by. I’ve always kept an eye on you and the family.”

“Yeah,” Speed managed through a tight throat. “Except we never knew you were you… !” He grinned, then suddenly laughed. “Oh man, Spritle’s gonna go absolute nuts when he finds out. He thinks you’re really mysterious and dangerous… I guess maybe I did too… when I was little.”

Rex grinned. “Fooled everyone, didn’t I?”

“Boy, I’ll say… Racer X… wow…” Speed grinned. “And I guess I’m babbling like an idiot, huh?”

“Yeah,” Rex agreed, and pulled him tighter. For a lingering moment, they clung together, without words.

Until finally, with a pat to Speed’s shoulder, the older man loosened the embrace. “C’mon, let’s eat. The omelets are done, and the coffee’s getting cold.”

Speed watched after him, expression one of happiness and wonderment, as Rex stepped over to the stove. “But how… whywhatwhere…?”

Rex set two full plates on the dinette table, went back for the coffee pot. “I told you we’d have a long talk.”

“But where have you been all this time?” Speed pulled out a chair. “Why haven’t you let us know before? Are you still mad at Pops or something?”

Rex joined him. “No, of course not. I was angry for about a day after the argument, but that was all.” Two cups of coffee poured. “But angry or not, I realized that it was time to leave home and make my own way in the world. I got some odd jobs at race shops, trained myself whenever I could get my hands on a car. Did some test driving when I wasn’t racing.”

“But why haven’t you ever contacted us? Mom and Pops miss you so much.”

“I did phone every now and then. But then after a couple of years, after I won my first World Championship – I was nineteen – I received an invitation to go to Kapetapek at the request of Crown Prince Kabala and become his protégé, and it was then that I dropped out of sight. And about three years after that, Racer X came into being.”

Speed’s eyes widened. “Wow, the masked demon racer, Kabala, was your mentor? He was the greatest race-car driver in the world! But why all the secrecy?”

“That’s a story in itself – I’ll tell you someday. Enough to say that the prince had a mission in life more important than racing, which I chose to take up after his death. And I also help out Chief Inspector Rokugo – you remember him, don’t you?”

“Yeah, that police inspector in Tôkyô that Pops knew.”

“Well, he now works for the US Justice Department’s Interpol bureau here in America. I do some undercover investigation for him – and international racing gives me a reason to travel anywhere in the world. But that also means I’m dealing with some pretty filthy SOB’s, and if any connection was made between Racer X and Go Team, you and the family could be in a lot of danger. So, as long as I’m involved in this kind of work, I’ve got to protect the family by staying away.”

“But you can let them know now, can’t you? They’ll be so happy to know you’re alive and well.”

Rex said nothing. Fork speared a mouthful of egg. “So, how old are you now, Speed? – nineteen? twenty?”

“I’m nineteen. I’ll be twenty in September.”

“I guess that’d be right, then. You were about six when I left.”

Propping his chin on a fist, Speed happily watched the other man. “I wish you hadn't left, Rex. I missed growing up with my older brother. Although, because of that, I’ve tried to be the best brother I can for Spritle.”

“How old is he?”

“He’s eight. It’s just a shame you don’t know each other.”

“Oh, we know each other. Do you realize how many times you’ve lost track of Spritle at races, and I’ve found him trying to stow away in the Shooting Star?”

Speed grinned at the memory. “Yeah, and your crew chief keeps dragging him back to us. Hey, what can I say? Enemy territory – it’s irresistible.”

“Well he’s a Racer son, no doubt about that. Can’t keep out of trouble.”

“Yeah. You know, the first time you and I competed three years ago – at the Tierra Norte 400 – and you won by 4.7 seconds, he offered to punch you out for me.”

“Well, Spritle and I have resolved our differences – with a bag of candy as a peace offering.”

“Only one? I’m surprised. I would’ve thought it’d take at least three.”

“Yeah, I guess if I want to stay in his good graces, I’ll have to fork over another couple of bags.”

Speed took his plate over to the stove to refill it. “So, this thing with Kogawa is one of your cases, huh? What’s that all about?”

“I can’t go into details, but, yes, it’s one of the cases I’m working on with the inspector.”

“And meanwhile, you still have time to defend your World Championship, huh?”

“What can I say – I’ve got a busy schedule.”

A conniving little grin. “Well, I’ll be more than happy to simplify your schedule, big brother, by taking the title off your hands…”

Rex shot him a side-long glance. “Yeah, I just bet you would.”

* * * * *

Breathing in another deep lung-ful of warm pine-scented air, Speed flopped back on the grass and stared up at the dark-green conifer tips against the intense blue sky. Carrying out his daily exercise routine didn’t usually occur at this altitude, and the five-mile bicycle/run left him breathless. A welcome breeze wisped over sweaty face and body.

Beside him, Rex sat, breathing hard, forearms resting on knees.

And that was the best part of all – to share his work-out with his brother, as though they’d been doing it for years. If only that could be reality. These few days would be over far too soon, after which they would have to rejoin the normal flow of time. But for right now, normal time and the real world didn’t exist.

Life definitely didn’t get any better than this.

“You really did well in last week’s race,” Rex commented. “I was impressed with your technique when Stockhausen knocked you out of your line on turn 3.”

Speed snorted. “Yeah, that SOB’s been causing trouble the last couple of races he’s been in. That switchback is dangerous enough without some idiot suddenly blindsiding me and sliding right at me. I thought for sure he was going to crash into me and knock me off the cliff. I nearly spun out – I’ve been having trouble with the Mach 5’s handling recently anyway, and I was just barely was able to hold it under control. Scared the hell out of me.” He shook his head. “Those couple of seconds cost me the race. And then that jerk had the balls to say it wasn’t his fault – it was the track.”

Aimlessly Rex tossed a pebble. “It wasn’t the track. There does happen to be a soft spot on that particular curve where he edged you out, but that wasn’t the cause of the incident. He’s developed a nasty little trick of getting into another driver’s blind spot, then deliberately skidding, before pulling out at the last split second. He did the same thing last month at Indianapolis alongside John Lebello, you know, in the rain, and Johnny spun into the wall. I guess they still don’t know when he’s getting out of the hospital.”

“Yeah, the last I heard, he hasn’t even regained consciousness yet. That time, Stockhausen blamed the weather. And that pile-up at Saõ Paulõ in January when Dreusen had a run-in with him, and flipped on top of Attenborough’s Lotus. In fact, you were coming up right behind them, weren’t you? It’s a miracle you weren’t involved.”

“It’s a miracle no one was killed.”

“Yeah, but how long before someone does die? That jerk doesn’t know the difference between Grand Prix racing and demolition derby. I reported him after my run-in. How long is it going to take the Association to issue sanctions against him?”

“They want the investigation to be thorough. They’re taking a hard look at his behavior – and all the data, I’m sure.”

“Well, I wish they’d pull his license. Drivers like that make the sport a helluva lot more dangerous than it needs to be.”

Rex changed the subject. “I’ll get the Mach 5 back from Kogawa when I contact him next week.”

“Rex, don’t put yourself in danger over the car – it’s not as important as your life.”

Glancing a sidelong grin at the younger man, Rex reminded, “I’m in danger all the time, Speed. This is my life. Half the time, I’m a race-car driver; the other half, I’m an undercover investigator. If I weren’t seriously safety-conscious, I’d’ve been dead long ago. And besides, I already lost the TY-9 thirteen years ago. If I lose the Mach 5, too, Pops will do worse to me than Kogawa would. He probably still hasn’t forgiven me for that crash.”

Speed chuckled. “Well, he says he hasn’t, but he doesn’t mean it.” The fraternal chatter erased all time and space and barriers of those thirteen years. It was as though he were a kid again, and his big brother had never left. This was how it should be – so easy, so comfortable. “He’d give anything to see you again, Rex. So would Mom. You’ve gotta come back home.”

“You mentioned trouble with the Mach 5’s handling,” Rex interrupted. “I’ve noticed the last few races you’ve been fighting the car. It looks like your rear end is too light. You’re a good enough driver to compensate, but it’s costing you time, and you’re still losing to me and some of your other close competitors.”

A little nod. “I know,” Speed agreed glumly. “Pops has been redesigning the FHV engine, so theoretically we can get upwards of 400 kph on the straight-aways. But the problem is that, rather than _in_ creasing my rear weight-shift on acceleration, it’s causing this really bizarre phenomenon of _de_ creasing it. Sparky’s been modifying the differential to compensate, and tweaking the aerodynamics, trying to increase the downforce, but so far it’s a mystery.”

“That shouldn’t be possible. It goes against the laws of physics.”

“Sure, but tell that to the gremlin in the works.” Speed shrugged. “Every time I open up the throttle above 350, it throws me into serious over-steer. And it isn’t just my driving technique. Hank has taken it out on the track and it does the same thing to him.”

“How are your wind-tunnel tests and computer sims?”

“Well, that’s the weird thing. They’re fine – they’re perfect. It only occurs when you’re actually driving on the track. I dunno. Maybe there really is a gremlin. But if we can’t fix it before Lago Vera next month, I’m gonna have Sparky drop the old engine back in. Otherwise, that straightaway right after the number 8 hairpin is gonna launch me spinning into the lake.”

“Mm,” Rex considered. “Well, later, after I get it back from Kogawa, I’ll take it out on the track myself. Maybe I can pick up something that you’re overlooking. I’d like to see the test data, too.”

A little wink at his older brother. “Y’know, you’re the only competitor that I’d let check out my car.”

Suddenly Rex caught himself. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I’m not trying to spy. It just that right now everything seems like it used to be…”

Speed laughed. “I’m kidding.” Nudging Rex’s arm, he assured, “Big brother, you’re welcome to the car. I’d appreciate your help. We’ve got no secrets from you. Heck, a lot of your own design work is still incorporated in the Mach 5. You’re as good a designer as Pops, and you’re a better driver than I am. When I win against you, it’s because of other factors and luck, not because of any great secrets we have. In fact, there’s so much I could learn from you.”

“You’re doing fine, kid. You’ve come a long way. Whatever errors you make in a race, I’ve noticed you improve before the next. I told you that you give me a run for my money, and it’s true. My wins against you aren’t easy wins.”

“Come back, Rex, and rejoin Go Team. We all really want you back. Please.”

Rex shook his head. “Speed, I’ve got other commitments now. Things wouldn’t be like they were…”

“You don’t have a contract with any other team, do you?”

“No, I’m self-sponsored through the Kapetapek grant.”

“Then come back to us, Rex. The Racer family needs to be whole again. And besides, with the two of us together, Go Team would be unbeatable. Please, Rex.”

Grinning down at his younger brother, Rex reminded, “Yeah, but how fair would that be to the rest of the racing world? No one else would stand a chance.” Stretching out long legs, he rested on one elbow beside Speed’s head. “Kid, it’s more complicated than that. As I said, racing is only half my life. The other half…”

“Rex, please think about it. Pops has kept your share of the company in trust for you in case you ever came home. We all want you back.”

“I know.” A little glint in his eye. “You’re trying to tempt me, aren’t you, little brother?”

Speed nodded with a conniving little smile.

Shifting his gaze in the direction of the house, barely visible through a copse of pine and fir, the older man sighed. “I’m not going to give you an answer now, Speed. But don’t hold out your hopes.”

“I understand. It’s just that I’ve finally gotten to know my older brother, and I don’t want you to disappear again.”

“I’ll always be around, Speed. Even if it’s just as Racer X, I’ll still be nearby.” Then turning his attention to the younger man, he took note of the slight swellings and bruises discoloring Speed’s face. “Does that still hurt?”

Speed just shrugged. “Yeah, that SOB did a real number on me. Oh well, there goes my cover-modeling career.”

“That’s not true.” Gently Rex reached for the boy’s face, the ball of his thumb touching a bruised spot at the corner of his left eye, then slipping down his cheek to solicitously caress his lower lip.

At that, Speed stiffened and gasped slightly, but didn’t move. Intently Rex’s eyes were focussed on his face, gauging his reaction. The stroking thumb hesitated slightly, then slid across Speed’s lips. Heart leapt at the intimate contact. The touch was quite warm, Speed noted, as the thumb returned to the center of his lips and barely feathered there. Speed didn’t dare move, didn’t dare breathe, as the gentle exploration tingled little sparks all the way down to his solar plexus and groin … oh jeez, what was he supposed to do now?

“Hey…” he gave a nervous little chuckle.

Rex said nothing; gaze shifted to the younger man’s mouth, with a serious expression as though he might lean in for a kiss. In a daze, Speed nearly forgot himself and almost kissed the thumb playing tenderly across his lips; he caught the reaction barely in time. The little sparks ignited a fire in his genitals, and Speed felt himself go weak. What was Rex doing? And what did he expect from Speed?

The caress that investigated purplish marks on his temples and around his right eye, seemed far more than simple clinical curiosity. Fingers examined a slight swelling over the left cheekbone, gliding to a large discoloration at the corner of his mouth: the bruise left by Racer X’s hard slap. Involuntarily Speed moaned – and it wasn’t from pain.

Finally, the light touch slipped along the side of his jaw, took his chin between thumb and forefinger, then dropped away.  

Speed blinked, swallowed, half-stunned. He couldn’t possibly have misjudged the sensuality and intimacy of the exploration, could he have?

Rex was looking right at him, as if anticipating a response. Stiffly Speed sat up, cock and balls aching heavy and hot, a tiny questioning flickering smile flitting across his lips, and managed a whisper:

“Rex…”

A playful glint teased Rex’s features. Then suddenly, as if the little interlude hadn't happened, he announced blandly, “Listen, I’m gonna go into town for groceries.” He stood. “You wanna come along?”

“Oh…” Speed murmured, trying to maintain at least a semi-normal response, while acutely aware that his pants had suddenly shrunk two sizes. Blushing warmly, he shifted position in a useless attempt to hide the bulge… _why was he responding like this?_ … his dreams of the Masked Racer were off-limits now. This was his brother… the same flesh and blood, for godsake… _yeah, but tell that to my dick…!_

A little awkwardly, he climbed to his feet, keenly aware that if he hung around any longer, he might find himself begging helplessly for something extremely inappropriate. Rex had to have noticed the obvious, but he didn’t say anything.

“No, that’s okay… I, uh, got… gotta go in,” the young man stuttered. “There’s, uh, something I have to take care of…” – _oh jeez, now_ that _was real subtle…_

But Rex only gave a tiny amused wink as they started back. “Sure, whatever. Listen, I’ll pick up some steaks, we can grill them tonight if you’d like…”

“Uh, yeah… okay… that, uh, sounds good,” Speed stammered.

As Rex headed for the garage, bicycle in tow, Speed retreated to the house and up the stairs to his room. Firmly he closed the door, leaned against it.

_Well,_ that _had been a real mature reaction, hadn't it?… What just happened out there?_ Rex couldn’t have meant what it seemed like – surely it was just Speed’s over-active imagination and libido getting out of hand – this was his brother… and physical attraction wasn‘t supposed to happen between siblings… _Oh, Rex… Rex… No… drop it!… Just drop it now… forget all about it…!_

What had Rex meant? Could he possibly know how Speed felt about Racer X? Could he possibly feel the same? – _no, of course not – don’t get going on some stupid fantasy now. Just forget about it._

But the fire between his legs refused to die down. The more he fought, the hotter it blazed. And the pressure sensation on his lips lingered. No way could he forget about it.

Flopping down on the bed, face up, he undid his belt and unzipped his fly as fast as shaking fingers could manage… _oh, Rex…_ Clothing got pushed down to his knees, releasing the burning flesh. Fingers encircled the swollen organ that bobbed over his belly, and he moaned with heavy need… _oh god Rex…no, this isn’t right, not right at all…_ But his body offered no quarter.

While one hand pulled the foreskin down, the other slid deeper to cup aching balls. They hung so swollen and hot and tight in his scrotum, that pain mingled and danced alongside pleasure. There was no option of ignoring it or refusing it … _please please please_ … the mantra chanted. His cockhead, exposed from its sheath of skin, dribbled pre-sem onto his stomach. Quickly, intently, he jerked off, fist sliding firmly up and down the shaft, all the while focussed – not on Racer X this time, but rather on the image of Rex’s face, and Rex’s smile, and Rex’s touch… _and Rex’s kiss…_

And the world exploded in a white flash.

* * * * *

Well, _that_ reaction definitely verified what Rex had already suspected for some time – that his little brother was hotly, but shyly, in lust with him – or at least, with Racer X. Nuances at the track for the last several years hadn't been lost on him.

Rex grinned to himself. A lot of people were in lust with Racer X – both men and women came on to him all the time, blatant and hungry. He had no use for most of them, and could easily turn his back bluntly and walk away. But this boy…

And Rex couldn’t lie to himself either. While Speed had been noticing Racer X, Rex had also been watching with interest as Speed matured into a attractive young man – a very attractive, immensely talented young man.

He hadn't intended to start anything by touching Speed’s bruises. But the full pretty lips had begged to be explored, and suddenly Rex’s fingers could not refuse. The play of emotions across the boy’s face – shock, pleasure, dreaminess, embarrassment – and the naïve attempts to hide it all – so virgin, so artless. And the sweet innocence had affected Rex with a surprisingly acute erotic sensation that spread a deep pleasant warmth into his loins.

No doubt, Speed was up in his room right now, jerking off as fast and eagerly as he could; and the vivid image of sweaty face, tongue licking full moist lips, and big blue eyes dazed in ecstasy, pulsed blood into Rex’s genitals. It would be so easy. He could go upstairs, and probably without even a word, seduce his way into his brother’s bed, and his brother’s body, and share a mutual pleasure, hard and hot and fast, without any consideration for tomorrow.

But there was a world of considerations down that path.

It would be so easy… And so very complicated.

* * * * *

_to be continued…_


	4. Confrontation & Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New – Chapter 4: Speed and Rex try to come to grips with their sexual feelings for each other… Moisture shined bright highlights in blue eyes. “If we both want it, then what’s the problem?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Trixie their cousin.

From the overstuffed chair, Speed looked across the small corner table at Rex on the couch next to him, engrossed in the latest issue of _Racing World_ , and he suddenly felt so good, so content. Good dinner, good conversation, and now just relaxing. Outside, the clouds gathering since this afternoon had built low and thick into a storm; house eaves moaned and creaked in the wind. But inside they were comfortably snug and warm.

“Y’know,” Speed reminisced, “I remember I went through a phase when I was little, when I wanted to grow up to be like the Masked Racer. Then later, as I got older, what I really wanted was to compete against you, and beat you.”

“Well, you’ve accomplished that, more than a couple of times.”

The young man smiled. “Yeah, and now that it turns out we’re brothers, I guess I’m gonna grow up to be like you, too, huh?”

“Aren’t you lucky,” Rex quipped.

“I am,” Speed assured, and he wasn’t joking. “I’m very lucky. You’ve been there for me so many times, watching out for me… for all of us. I never knew. I guess the clues were all there, but I never put them together.”

A lightning strike flashed through the picture window. Rising from his chair, Speed strolled closer. The conifer hills were now no more than black silhouettes against the heavy-clouded night sky. Thunder rolled – and the delay indicated that the squall line was still about five miles away. But with the speed of the wind, it would be upon them soon.

He moved over to a bookcase in which several shelves held numerous framed photos. Most were racing pictures – a lot of the Shooting Star in victory circle, or speeding down a track. Some were of other cars, maybe friends, maybe respected competitors. There were even a couple of the Mach 5 – and one that pulled a grin over Speed’s face: the Mach 5 nosing past the Shooting Star at the checkered flag, Laguna Seca, August 2005. The first time he’d beaten Racer X – and he’d managed to do it by passing him on the last corner of the very last lap. How many drivers would want to keep a memento of getting whipped just seconds before the finish line – except one very proud older brother?

But then a small photo in the back caught Speed’s notice, and he pulled it out to look at it. A much younger Mom and Pops standing in front of their house in Tôkyô, with Speed as a toddler between them, and Rex as a young teenager to the side of Pops. Speed smiled wistfully. Here was the family as he barely remembered it.

Other than that, Speed realized that he hadn’t seen any other photos of the family, nor of any new family that Rex might have. Nor was there any indication of a wife or girlfriend in the house, no sense of a feminine touch anywhere.

Tentatively he asked, “Rex, do I have a sister-in-law, or a niece or nephew somewhere?”

Rex tossed the magazine onto the coffee table. “No, Speed. No hidden relatives.”

“Any girlfriends?”

“No girlfriends. And no groupies in the closet.”

“Oh.” A tone both surprised and a little hopeful.

“How about you? You and Trixie serious?”

“No – Trixie’s our cousin, you know that.”

“I know. But whenever I’ve seen you together, you’re both acting more like boyfriend-girlfriend.”

Speed smiled. “We’ve kissed some, and, y’know… fooled around a little,” he shrugged, then hastened to add, “but we haven’t gone all the way. I like her a lot – I mean, I love her, but… like a cousin, y’know?” Returning to the couch, he slouched back next to his brother.

“Well, what about your fans at the track? Good-looking champion race-car driver – you must have quite a following among the young ladies.”

“Yeah, well…” Speed had often overheard girls excitedly whisper among themselves about how pretty he was – almost as frequently as they oohed and ahhed over how mysterious and sexy the Masked Racer was. He appreciated the girls’ attentions, but had never felt any urgings to return them.

His face warmed. “I guess. I never really paid notice. Girls don’t interest…” Suddenly he heard himself, and broke off sharply, blush rising. Looking away, he shook his head with a helpless grin. “… I mean… I…”

Rex chuckled. “Don’t be embarrassed, Speed. It’s all right.” Spontaneously he reached out a hand to rest on Speed’s thigh.

At that, Speed twitched and his breath caught sharply, but he didn’t pull away. Suddenly his entire focus was locked on that one point of warm pressure on his leg. “… um… it is?” he stammered. “I, uh, didn’t mean… um…” Unable to ignore his genitals swelling hard and hot, he tried to shift his position in the chair to relieve the sudden tightness in his crotch, while at the same time fight down the urge to just relax and spread his thighs in blatant invitation.

“Kid, it’s fine.”

Then once again, like yesterday, Rex took the younger man’s chin between finger and thumb, but this time, leaned over across the sofa arm, and pressed his mouth to full sensual lips. And now Speed didn’t hesitate in response, willingly parting his lips, and sliding a hand behind Rex’s neck to pull him closer. The kiss was lingering, but relatively chaste. Rex’s tongue flicked out to taste the boy’s soft lips, but did not enter the warm moist cavern of the welcoming mouth. Slipping a hand over the front of Rex’s shoulder, as the kiss separated, Speed caressed with his lips across the line of the older man’s jaw, cheek, face, allowing himself an intimacy only dreamed of.

Gently Rex touched a little kiss to the corner of Speed’s lips, then took his mouth again and now pushed his tongue in. In perfect pleasure, Speed moaned, tasting, exploring Rex’s mouth as well. _Finally_. His muscles went slack as he fell into the exquisite sensation – a fantasy come to life. Yet how much more intense was reality, compared to even the most detailed fantasy. Anything Rex wanted to do to him, Speed would allow – and more than that, eagerly beg for.

Then Rex broke the communion, lifted his head just a few inches, still gazing down at the boy’s dazed expression. Gently his thumb rubbed the young man’s chin. “And you _are_ very good-looking, little brother. Enough to make a man ache.”

Running a sensual tongue along teeth, Speed murmured sultrily, “As long as it’s you who’s aching…” and the young man waited in anticipation for more, so much more. Pressing on Rex’s nape, he tried to pull him into another kiss.

But then instead, with a sigh and a small shake of head, the older man dropped his hand and pulled back.

A little disoriented, Speed let go as well; swallowed past the lump in his throat. From his slouched position, he straightened up stiffly, pale eyes trying to regain focus. Nervously, hesitantly, he queried, “Did I do something wrong?”

At that, Rex took a deep breath, looked down at the floor. “No, but I think I just did.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m the one who started it.”

Speed frowned, confused. His heart was thudding, his crotch aching. He could see the obvious tenting of Rex’s slacks, but the flirtation was definitely over, cold and finished. “Yesterday, when we were lying out on the grass – the way you touched me… I thought you were going to kiss me then… And just now… Rex… what do you want? Do you mean what I think you mean, or are you just playing games with me?”

Another shake of head. “I don’t play games, Speed.”

“Then what are you doing? Tell me the truth,” the young man demanded. “Do you know how I feel about you?”

“Yes – I’ve guessed.”

“Well then, unless you’re teasing me, why do you say the things you do, and touch me like you want me, but then pull back? _Do_ you want me? Do you?… Rex…”

The older man shook his head. “That’s not it, Speed. If things were different…”

Speed nodded abruptly, recognizing a polite rejection, refusing to display the full disappointment tightening his chest. “Sure. We’re brothers. And you’re not really gay. I understand.” But the heat in his crotch refused to cool.

Rex looked at him again. “No, Speed,” he countered, “you don’t. I don’t want this time to be over, any more than you do. I don’t want you to go home. I wish you could stay, I wish I could take care of you, like I should have been doing all these years. But more than that, you’ve grown into a very attractive man. I’ve been noticing it for some time. And believe me, it’s difficult being around you and _not_ touching you.”

“Well, you notice, I didn’t try to stop you just now.”

“No – you didn’t. But I don’t have the right to take advantage of you just because I want to and you’re willing. It’s not fair to you.”

“What’s not fair? If we both want it, _then what’s the problem?!_ ”

Rex sighed. “Speed…”

“You’re screwing around with my emotions, and it hurts.”

“You could get hurt a lot worse. So, because I’m the older one – I’ve got to make the decision for both of us. And the decision is ‘no’.”

Abruptly Speed confronted him. “Don’t give me that ‘I’m older’ crap, like I’m still just a kid, and my feelings don’t count. I’m a grown man now, too. You think I can’t handle it. You think because you’ve been around the block a few more times, that gives you the right to take charge. But you can’t decide for both of us – what you think is right for me. Don’t make my decision for me.”

Rex shook his head. “I don’t mean it like that. Speed, you know we only have this time together. Is that what you really want? – some hot fantasy one-night stand with Racer X?”

“Of course not.” Sharp irritation creased a frown. “Don’t put it like that. You make me sound like some cheap groupie. Is that really how I’m coming across?”

“No, Speed, it isn’t. And that’s my point. If all you wanted was a one-time lay, no strings attached, we could do that easily. But if you want more, if you think we’re going to have a chance to have a life together, we don’t. When this is over in the next couple of days, we’re each going to leave and go our separate ways again.”

“You mean Rex is gonna disappear again, and Racer X is gonna take over once more?”

Rex just shrugged. “That’s just the way it has to be, kid. So, if you’re hurting now, how are you going to feel when we see each other at the track from now on, and we can’t be together, we can’t touch – we can’t even acknowledge each other as brothers, no matter how much we want to? Now, we’ve had these few days. You know that I’m alive and well. We’ve had a chance as adults to become reacquainted, and get caught up on each other’s lives. Can you just accept this time for what it’s been, and let it go?”

“Can you?” Speed retorted.

For a moment, he wondered if the brusque Racer X persona might callously answer ‘yes’.

But Rex said nothing.

And a sudden pain burned away Speed’s irritation. Moisture glistened in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Rex. I’m making it hard for you, aren’t I? I’m the one being selfish. It’s just as difficult for you, isn’t it? If this – incident – hadn't happened, you never intended to unmask for us, did you? So, you’ve already given more of yourself to me than you ever meant to. And I got greedy. I wanted you to change your whole life back to what it used to be, just so I could have my brother back. I guess I was trying to make _your_ decision for you. It’s just that… knowing I’m gonna lose you again…” Voice caught.

“Speed,” Rex whispered softly, and pulled the younger man against himself, cradling his brother’s head against his shoulder, one hand resting on the boy’s cheek, his own cheek against Speed’s hair. Speed buried his face against Rex’s collar, and Rex could feel hot tears seep through the material.

And they stayed like that for awhile, as the rain staccatoed against the windows.

* * * * *

Sitting at the breakfast bar, feet hooked around the barstool rungs, Speed nursed his coffee while Rex fried up the bacon.

He’d been awake probably half the night – he wondered if Rex had too. Of course he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. For just a moment, he’d made the mistake of trying to live his fantasy , and now had probably wrecked any chance of a normal relationship with his brother. Of course that had been stupid, since he really barely knew the man. And now this person whom he admired and respected and loved would probably be uncomfortable around him from now on.

Staring into his coffee, cup held by both hands, he ventured, “Are you mad?”

Rex pushed the bacon onto their plates next to the pancakes, put Speed’s plate in front of him. “Nah – no, of course not.”

“You sure? I messed everything up.”

“Not at all. You didn’t do anything wrong, Speed. I was out of line. I apologize.”

Speed reached for the syrup, and poured it all over the bacon as well as the pancakes, as he changed the subject. “I heard the phone ring early this morning. I didn’t know anyone knew you lived here.”

Placing his own plate on the counter, Rex hitched a hip onto the stool next to Speed. “That was the inspector. He’s called a full staff meeting in Sacramento this afternoon. We’re about ready to make our move on Kogawa. I’ll be leaving around noon, and probably won’t get back ‘til early morning, so don’t wait up for me. When Detector gets into full swing, his briefings are anything but brief.”

Speed nodded pensively, pushed pieces of his pancakes around the plate. “Y’know, I was thinking all night. It might be better if I left now – I don’t want you to feel pressured about my staying here. I can go with you to Sacramento, and you can leave me at the bus terminal. I’ll get home from there. That might be best for both of us.”

Rex frowned, said nothing, while taking several bites of breakfast.

To fill the silence, Speed added a little self-consciously, “… I didn’t mean to involve you … me and my stupid fantasies. I’m sorry.”

But Rex just took a breath and shook his head. “No, Speed, I don’t think…”

“Like you said,” Speed continued, “when it’s over, it’s over. It’s not like we’re gonna be together any more. So it really doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me, Speed. It matters a lot. I don’t want us parting… with uncomfortable feelings.” A tiny smile. “Besides, you’ve got to take the Mach 5 home.”

A little nod, shrug. ‘Yeah, you’re right.”

“I just hope _I_ didn’t mess things up.”

“Oh no,” Speed quickly countered, a frown creasing his brow.

“Look, I’m happy you’re here,” Rex assured. “And I don’t want anything to ruin that. If we just don’t touch, it’ll be okay. I just want us to have some time together. Okay?”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Another little nod, hint of a playful smile. “Okay.”

“Anyway,” the older man continued,” I was hoping that when this is all over, we can have a few days of real vacation – if the family doesn’t need you back immediately. There’s a lake on the property – Silver Lake – really nice bass fishing, if you’re interested. And some good hiking trails.”

The gloom finally wisped away beneath the warmth of Speed’s brightening countenance. “Yeah, that’s sounds real good. I haven’t had a real vacation in – forever. Pops can get along without me for a few more days.”

“Good. So let’s just start over fresh, okay?”

“Yeah.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

But at noon, as Rex was heading out the door, he had to reach out to give the boy a tiny affectionate chuck under the chin.

“Hey,” Speed reacted. “Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish.”

Which brought a tiny tug of lips to Rex’s face. “Brotherly touches are okay.”

“Brotherly touches are what got us into trouble,” Speed reminded soberly.

* * * * *

 _to be continued_ …


	5. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New – Chapter 5: Low light from the corner lamp – the room’s only illumination – shimmered golden waves over the swaying torso, pectoral swell, bicep definition. For an appreciative moment, Rex observed the strong hot moves of the lithe body. Highlights sparkled through damp black waves. Evidently Speed had just gotten out of the shower, because a quick toss of head sent a glittering spatter of droplets. And he danced on, totally oblivious to the sensual image he projected so effortlessly.  
> An image that was warming the core of Rex’s being.

Rokugo Detector’s meetings were most often interminable, and usually took several cups of coffee to stay awake through them. At least this one had only lasted five hours. Even so, it was nearly eleven o’clock by the time Rex got home.

The musical bombardment assaulted him before he even opened the door. Some Japanese metal group screaming out decibels that rivalled the opening run at LeMans.

“Hi, I’m home,” he kicked off his shoes and yelled through the blare.

In the middle of the sitting room, oblivious to anything outside the zone, Speed danced. Dressed only in jeans, bare feet stepping to the hot rhythm, hips capturing the off-beat, head tipped back, eyes closed, he didn’t see Rex enter. And he certainly couldn’t have heard him.

_You carefully protect your hearing from the cacophony of the racetrack, then blast your ears off with this roar._

A quick stride to the music player, and Rex cut the sound way down to tolerable. “You do know there’s a volume control on this thing?”

“Yeah, but what for?” Refusing to come down out of his zone, Speed danced on, bodily expressing each riff and turn of melody.

“So the old man won’t go deaf before his time. I said, hi, honey, I’m home.”

“Okaeri. You’re back early.”

“Yeah, the inspector was unusually succinct today. So we wrapped everything up sooner than expected.”

Low light from the corner lamp – the room’s only illumination – shimmered golden waves over the swaying torso, pectoral swell, bicep definition. For an appreciative moment, Rex observed the strong hot moves of the lithe body. Highlights sparkled through damp black waves. Evidently Speed had just gotten out of the shower, because a quick toss of head sent a glittering spatter of droplets. And he danced on, totally oblivious to the sensual image he projected so effortlessly.

An image that was warming the core of Rex’s being.

With a taut exhalation, Rex turned back to the kitchen. “You have supper yet?”

J-pop gave way to retro-80’s. Steve Miller Band. “Yeah, I finished the tofu. There’s still some rice and veggies left, if you want it.”

Instead, Rex appropriated a bottle of Kirin Ichiban from the refrigerator, popped the cap, then settled into a dinette chair at an angle where he could watch the younger man. Long legs stretched out. A swallow of the golden lager warmed all the way down.

Speed was still flowing with the music and rhythm, pelvis and shoulders twisting and shifting, head swaying, as lips softly mouthed along with the lyrics.

  _“You make me hot, you make me sigh, you make me laugh, you make me cry._

_Keep me burning for your love, with the touch of a velvet glove…”_

 And a teasingly provocative thought needled Rex: _not velvet, how about leather…?_

The floor-show was so enticing that Rex almost hated breaking the mood with his pronouncement. “I, uh, have to go back down-state tomorrow.”

That did draw Speed’s attention closer to earth, although hips didn’t entirely drop the rhythm as he moved nearer to face the seated figure. “So soon?”

A long pull on the bottle. “No choice. The inspector said they’re ready to move in as soon as I give the signal.”

Speed approached the table. “I’ll go with you.”

“Of course not, don’t be stupid. You’d just be in the way.”

“But Kogawa will be expecting you to keep me close. Y’know, so I don’t escape.”

“I’ll just tell him I’ve got you locked in the basement. You think I want to risk something else happening to you? How would I keep my mind on my job if those bastards got a hold of you again?”

“I know…” Speed relented. “It’s just that I don’t want anything to happen to you, either, Rex. Besides, I could be back-up for you, so you’re not going in alone.”

“Believe me, I’m not alone. We’ve got that place infiltrated like a honeycomb.” A stockinged toe nudged the younger man’s bare ankle. “You remember the man who came in with Kogawa and me?”

“Yeah, that big dipshit who suggested you should screw me?”

“That big dipshit is Jack Burns – a good friend, and a very good agent. I’ll tell you, Speed, I was scared shitless seeing you there, I just about lost it. Jack improvised that on the spur of the moment to give me an excuse to get you out before I blew my own cover.”

“No kidding.”

“No kidding.”

“But what if something goes wrong?”

Another swallow. “Thanks for the vote of confidence. You think I can’t handle a couple of Yakuza goons? I told you, this is my life now. Y’know, if you’re gonna worry about me, then worry about me on the racetrack. I’m in more danger there.”

The young man frowned.

“Speed, I’m gonna be fine. I’ll be back in a couple of days, then you can take the Mach 5 and go home, and everything will be normal again.” A little wink and gesture of chin toward the sitting room. “C’mon, dance some more.”

Swiping the half-empty bottle from Rex’s grasp, Speed took a long draw on the beer before handing it back. Head swayed negation with the beat. “Nothing’s ever gonna be normal again,” he pronounced succinctly, as he back-stepped to the open floor, hips taking up the good strong rhythm of Survivor’s “High On You”.

             _“I can’t stop thinking ‘bout you, girl… I must be living in a fantasy world.”_

 Yeah, they were living in a fantasy world, all right. Trouble with fantasies, they all had to end someday.

But not yet. Not tonight.

“How do you know these songs?” Rex questioned. “You weren’t even born then.”

A shrug of bare shoulders. “I dunno, I just like really old music. I mean, this is probably stuff you listened to years ago, when you were growing up, huh?”

“Mm,” Rex grumbled. “Yeah, years ago. Decades.”

An impertinent little tweak. “Yeah. Like I said – really old.”

Beneath tight jeans, buttocks clenched and moved, as the young man turned away, open hands sliding sensually over lean taut thighs, exuding power and fluidity. Upper body toned and keenly defined beyond its years by the stress of racing. Muscle and sinew ridging beneath golden skin, shadow sliding along spinal valley. Even the dusting of fine hairs spangling vein-coursed forearms caught the glow of back-light.

A sidelong gaze watching the older man as he sang along – and was he singing directly for Rex?

  _“Talkin’ to myself, runnin’ in the heat_

_Beggin’ for your touch in the middle of the street…”_

Like hell, the innocent little naïf had no idea of the effect he was causing. The little flirt was trying none-too-subtly to seduce him.

And succeeding.

Rex knew his resistance was being eroded away. He knew it was a mistake to sit here and watch the boy’s saucy sexy moves. Another gulp of alcohol to cool down, which didn’t work at all. It was useless to pretend they could bury their physical attraction for each other – pointless to think otherwise. Rex shook his head.

Since when could an unsophisticated kid barely out of knee pants affect him like this? He tried to ignore the hypnotic image that dilated his pupils and drew an excited flush of anticipation to his face, but his body refused to coöperate. And the nerves in his cock were sensitizing so quickly that even the light touch of cotton briefs tingled sparks into his solar plexus. His hand wanted to slip down to grasp and squeeze, but he refused to give in just yet. Let it burn a little longer.

Damn, where had the little tease learned to play like that?

So different, so long ago, when Prince Kabala had taken another unsophisticated 19-year-old kid under his tutelage, teaching him to race, training him to win, instructing him in the manners and mores of the cosmopolitan life… and also, in the dark of night, exposing him to erotic pleasures and seductions, taking his body, his flesh, molding it, owning it.

But that had been a fantasy too, and after three years, it had ended. And Rex had had to resume life in the real world.

There, he could find no satisfaction in the shallow games and empty teases. Of course, championship racing was full of invitations, promises whispered, bodies offered. Princesses and dukes had fawned over him; movers and shakers of industry, company presidents, and multi-millionaires – all wanted a world champion for their bedroom trophy. Yet none of them had affected him like this.

He had no interest, could find no pleasure in cheap empty seductions. All that the groupies wanted was to feed off others’ successes and energy and excitement like parasites. Many of the other drivers took full advantage of the offers, of every opportunity to screw and move on, screw and move on. A lot of them were faster off the track than on. But that play only wearied Rex.

Maybe it was Kabala’s fault. Maybe because of him, Rex found only boredom in the common life who played their common little games, then went their common little ways. Maybe because the prince had instilled a deeper yearning in him, to give what he had been given, to teach and train, to pass along Kabala’s legacy to another young protégé with a blaze in his heart.

Like the young man dancing in front of him right now. Already on fire. All he needed was a mentor to fan the blaze into an inferno.

… and half-lidded blue eyes darkened in intimate invitation that washed stinging heat through Rex’s being, to pool in his groin and over-spill.

Almost of its own accord, his body responded, rising from the table to approach the lithe form. And slipping in close, he jerked the sly little seducer up tight against his own hard sinewy body.

All too aware that this night was headed in only one direction.

As if in response, the song shifted again, this time to Rick Springfield’s “Affair of the Heart”.

  _“I’m hungry to touch, eager to please,_

_I’m outta control and I hand you the keys._

_Every night I am burning to make love to you.”_

And this time, Rex knew he was singing directly to him.

             _“When we make love it’s a passionate thing,_

_you shudder and shake, sink your teeth in my skin,_

_I almost believe you were made to be played by my hand.”_

And that was more than Rex could resist. Warm lips breathed surrender against a pretty ear. “All right, kid, you win.”

And Speed Racer smiled in smug victory.

Reaching up, he locked right hand over left wrist behind Rex’s head, half-lidded eyes looking right up into the taller man’s gaze, lips parted in saucy invitation, tongue-tip flicking along the edge of perfect white teeth.

Rex’s eyes rested on those lips, as one arm gripped the young body around the back. Those lips that promised everything.

“So,” the young man insisted, “if I’ve won, then where’s my trophy? Where’s the champagne?”

“You want it all, don’t you, kid?”

“Yeah,” – soft sultry voice – “I want it all – the victory lap, everything.”

“Y’know, little teases who get in over their heads, usually end up in big trouble.”

Saucy gaze lowered to Rex’s lips. “Am I in over my head?”

Rex’s hands slid down to cup and squeeze a tight ass. “Way over.”

“So, are you gonna show me what happens to little teases?” that pretty mouth challenged. “Do they get punished?”

“Sometimes.” And Rex’s parted lips came down on Speed’s, as he pulled him in closer. Suggestively Speed widened his stance so that Rex’s thigh pressed between his legs.

Rex broke the kiss to eye the teenager. “Is that one of your fantasies – to have Racer X punish you?”

“No.” The boy hesitated momentarily. Fingers slipped Rex’s windbreaker off, then moved up his shirt-front to unbutton and slide the material to the floor, so that he too was stripped to his jeans. A little glint crept into bright eyes. “But it could be.”

“Mm, I’ll bet,” Rex murmured, as the music slowed. They slow-danced; Speed’s arms resting on Rex’s bare shoulders, and Rex’s hands on the crests of Speed’s hips. Rex looked down at that pretty face, as Speed’s eyes closed and the young man dropped back into the zone, hard-muscled torso moving to the music. They stayed like that for awhile, Speed moving with the confidence of victory, Rex experiencing the music moving through the young man’s pelvis.

Then wrapping his arms around the lean body, and resting his head against Speed’s, Rex let the music wash over him as well. They moved synchronously, chests, thighs pressed together. Rex breathed in the scent of Speed’s damp hair, felt the younger man’s hardening against his own. Pleasure skittered over his skin.

Gripping and squeezing firm buttocks, the older man jerked him tight so Speed could feel Rex’s hardness press against him as well.

It had precisely the effect that Rex intended.

Eyes still closed, Speed’s breath caught as his head tipped back, and a groan forced past his lips, while muscle tone relaxed as though he were ready to surrender right then and there.

And Rex couldn’t resist the exposed bare throat. Lips pressed tight against the soft flesh, tongue-tip squirmed its way up to the notch between jaw and earlobe.

“Guh…!” Speed gasped through clenched teeth at the wet erotic sensation, and pelvis thrust up hard against his tormentor, begging, offering, pushing his cock up as tight as he could against Rex’s, through their clothes.

Lips and teeth teased an ear. “I could screw you right here on the couch.”

“Do it!” Speed hissed. “Anything… anywhere!”

But Rex just gathered him close to sway to the music some more. “Not yet.” Again hands cupped an ass to hold the pressure between them.

“Rex…” Speed managed, as it seemed his swollen cock pressed up alongside its twin couldn’t possibly get any harder.

Rex chuckled. He knew the boy was suffering. Another kiss to the side of a pretty throat. “I thought we agreed not to go this way.”

“We didn’t agree – that was your decision. Frankly, I think it sucks.”

“So, you’ve made a decision instead, huh? A one-night-stand is good enough after all?”

Speed pressed a light kiss to the taller man’s jaw. “I was thinking all day today. And I’ve decided that, one way or another before you get away from me, I’m gonna get laid. It’s time I lost my virginity… and none of your ‘must-nots’ and ‘should-nots’ are gonna stand in my way.”

“In other words, you didn’t want me deciding for both of us, so you’ve done it instead.”

“Yeah.” A kiss to his brother’s lips. “I have.”

“In that case,” Rex surmised, hardly breaking the kiss, lips still touching, “why don’t we turn off the music…” – he danced them both closer to the player and pressed the power switch without looking, then maneuvered them over to the foot of the stairs – “and go to bed?”

“Why don’t we?” Speed agreed, only then breaking full-body contact to trot up the stairs, Rex in close pursuit.

Rex couldn’t resist the firm little butt in tight jeans going up ahead of him, and gave it a sharp stinging spank, boosting him a little faster.

“Oww!” Speed yelped, half-giggling, which only earned him another burning swat, even harder this time. “Ow! that hurts!”

But Rex only grinned. “Good. It’s supposed to. That’s what teasing little asses get when they get in range.”

Up on the landing, he pulled the boy to himself again, and they kissed again eagerly, a chuckle filling Speed’s throat. Speed started to pull Rex into the guest room, but Rex resisted, and instead, pushed Speed into the doorway of his own bedroom, pinned him back against the door frame. “Are you sure? Last chance – any second thoughts?”

“Are you kidding?” Speed retorted breathlessly. “Do I look like I’m having second thoughts?

Another kiss. “I just don’t want you hating yourself in the morning – or hating me.”

“What I’ll hate, is if you pull another ‘gee-kid-I’d-like-to-but-we-can’t’ number. In which case, I’m just gonna pull off both our clothes right now and drive you so crazy you’ll have to screw me right here on the floor.” Again he locked his hands behind Rex’s neck, tossed a big-eyed innocent look. “So, what’ll it be – the floor or the bed?”

Wrapping arms around the smaller figure, Rex riposted, “I’m way too old to spend the night screwing on the floor. _I’d_ hate _myself_ in the morning.” Then hoisting the boy up an inch, he carried him into the room, to drop him onto the double-sized futon.

“Ooh,” Speed flirted. “Carried over the threshold – this must be serious.” And plopping down on the bed, propped back on his elbows, he teased, “You said you wanted to take care of me.” A suggestive smile slid down the front of his own pants to the straining fly. “So… are you gonna take care of this…” – a challenging glint in bright blue eyes – “… or was that just talk?”

At the challenge, Rex’s eyes focussed sharply on the younger man’s face; lungs pulled a deep breath. “Smart-mouth little brat,” he muttered benignly. “You have no idea what you’re getting into.”

“Well, then, why don’t you teach me, Mr. Sophisticated Cosmopolitan International Superstar?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 _to be continued_ …

 


	6. Wish Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a delighted moan, Speed surrendered, felt himself slip into a dimensional shift. Reach¬ing up to embrace a muscular torso, he eagerly attempted to rub his bulge against the body on top, but Rex’s weight pinned him down heavily so he couldn’t move. The lips and tongue sucking against his throat drove him wild. His palms pressed to strong shoulder blades, fingers flexing spasmically. All he could manage was a whisper, “Rex…”

Gripping the boy’s shoulders, the older man pushed him back onto the bed, and crawled on top. “Y’know, you really don’t know me – maybe I’m really rough in bed.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I like it rough,” Speed riposted.

Firm lips pressed to an exposed throat. “Little punk kid.”

With a delighted moan, Speed surrendered, felt himself slip into a dimensional shift. Reach­ing up to embrace a muscular torso, he eagerly attempted to rub his bulge against the body on top, but Rex’s weight pinned him down heavily so he couldn’t move. The lips and tongue sucking against his throat drove him wild. His palms pressed to strong shoulder blades, fingers flexing spasmically. All he could manage was a whisper, “Rex…”

In response, the mouth left his throat, and he found himself gazing up dreamily into intense hazel eyes. But only a moment passed, before the sensual mouth captured his own. A groan moaned from his throat as his lips were forced apart and a warm wet intruder plundered ruthlessly. Blood pulsed in his cock and balls – god, he could hardly stand it! – and then Rex upped the level as he shif­ted position to attain deeper oral penetration, his own throbbing groin rolling and rubbing heavily into Speed’s crotch.

A tiny desperate whimper. Another jerk of his cock, and a surreal jolt of electricity from his genitals up his spine and belly to his brain. The tongue tasted him all around inside, tried to ram down his throat. Already he felt thoroughly and deliciously violated, and they’d just barely started… _oh god… oh god I’m gonna come…!_ – and that from a single kiss. This was defi­nitely one competi­tion he was going to lose, unless trophies were awarded for being the only one to come in your pants just from a 30-second kiss… just like a 12-year-old kid having a wet dream…

Despite himself, a grin crept over his lips. Then Rex climbed off.

Fingers at his waistband unfastened the snap of his jeans, then unzipped the fly. Lightly a hand slipped inside the denim to caress the swelling captured in his undershorts – for the first time, a hand other than his own – and he considered that he might very well dissolve in ecstasy right then and there. Rex’s touch dropped away, and the older man bent over Speed’s torso. A wet lick to an ex­posed nipple. A quiet command:

“Take off your jeans.”

– as if he could respond coherently after that delicate assault! A tentative question. “Rex…”

“Mm?” Rex grunted, unbuckling and unzipping his own jeans.

Speed wriggled out of his pants. “Do you really want this? For real?” Teenage insecuri­ties seeped over the confident little flirtations of two minutes before.

“You think I’m just faking all this?” the older man rejoined lightly. “Of course I want it. Isn’t it obvious?”

Two pairs of socks and pants landed on the carpet.

Speed shrugged. “I just don’t want _you_ to hate _me_ … if I’m forcing you into this…”

“So who’s being forced?” And drawing Speed’s hand close, Rex pressed it to the aroused bulk filling the front of his own under­shorts, and repeated deliberately, “I said, isn’t it obvious?”

“Uhhn…” Speed moaned, half-dreamily, half-disbelieving. The thickness filled his grip, and he felt his insides melt to sweet syrup. To be handling the Masked Racer like this… _to be handling his brother like this…!_

The tiniest smile quirked Rex’s lips.

Speed’s attention was focussed almost worshipfully on the cloth-covered prize pressed in his hand. “I just don’t know… if I can please you… I’ve never done this before. And you’ve proba­bly had… lots of lovers…”

“Oh yeah… lots,” Rex agreed, and Speed glanced up to ascertain if he was being teased or not. Rex wasn’t trying very hard to conceal the twinkle in his eye and the tiny pull at the corner of his lips. “Different one every night – can’t keep track of them all.”

“Jerkhead,” Speed pronounced.

“Little brat,” Rex shot back.

“I’ll show you brat,” the younger man promised, then leaned forward onto his knees to touch his lips to the material and wetly mouth the bulk.

A sound groaned from Rex. Breath deepened at the stimulation.

“You like it?” The cock twitched in Speed’s grasp, so he did it again, experimentally sliding wet tongue and lips up and down the shaft. “Is that good for you?”

Another gasp of breath, a swallow down a dry throat. “Yeah, kid… that’s good…”

Speed half-chuckled, half-panted, excitement building. More boldly he moved down deeper to take one cloth-encased testicle into his mouth and suck it, rub his tongue over it, soaking the cotton with saliva. Rex hissed a sharp intake of air.

Out of the blue, Speed guessed, “You and Prince Kabala were lovers, weren’t you?”

A surprised growl rumbled from the older man’s throat.

Gently Speed squeezed the wet package, eliciting a whispered grunt from Rex. “Unhh… ohh god… kid…”

“Was he your first? Did he do stuff like this to you?”

“You ask too damn many questions, kid.” Taking Speed’s shoulders, Rex urged him back onto the mattress. “C’mon, let’s get down to business.”

Speed lay back. A little tingle of excitement, and he felt pre-cum wet­ness leak into his shorts. Oh god he _had_ to hold on… if he came before Rex even touched him… _come on, show at least a lit­tle bit of control..!_

And then Rex’s fingers hooked over the elastic of Speed’s shorts, and the next moment the material was pulled down and off, and he was totally naked in full view of his brother. And surpri­singly – he realized – not the least bit self-conscious about it. The tortured organ bobbed free of the constrictive cloth – already the shaft had deepened to a dusky rose, and the head a hot angry purple, and how it begged for attention _right now!_ Almost of their own accord Speed’s hips moved sensually on the bed. Maybe just the unreality of the whole situation gave him the boldness of an exhibitionist. Teasingly, erotically he reached down one hand to pull back his foreskin, the other to coddle and heft throbbing balls, masturbating as seductively as he could, in the older man’s sight. Wanting to excite him, arouse him.

And the image definitely aroused Rex tautly in a wash of heat, as Speed touched himself inti­mately – he couldn’t take his eyes away from what was probably the young man’s nightly solitary ritual. But then before Speed could go over the edge, he interrupted him.

“Don’t,” he countered. “I’m gonna be the one to make you come tonight.” And pulling off his own damp shorts, he kicked them aside.

An awed whisper – “Rex…” – was all Speed could manage, drinking in this first view of his brother’s strong mus­cled body completely nude, with long lean cock, heavy-hung balls. The swollen shaft stood erect against a hard abdo­men, curving up slightly to the left; and Speed noticed that, like himself, Rex was uncut. Mom and Pops believed in leaving the Racer boys intact – a fact which sud­denly pleased Speed very much.

Admiring gaze slipped over his brother standing there be­tween his knees, look­ing down at him. Adulthood – and daily workouts – had fleshed out a physique solid and strong, while Speed’s body still expressed the lean suppleness of youth.

“Wow,” was the most profound response Speed could manage at the sight.

“Wow what?” Rex queried.

“You.” Speed’s appreciative eyes lingering on a smooth delineated torso, well-formed arms, long legs.

“Glad you like it,” the older man winked.

Then crawling onto the bed, Rex lay down on his back next to Speed, one arm crooked be­neath his head. “All right, we’re here,” he announced with a smile. “Now, what did you have in mind?”

Speed propped himself upon an elbow to look at his brother, up and down, just wanting to admire for awhile, pretty much wonder-struck – after seven years of fantasies, now that he had it, now that it was being offered to him, he realized he hardly knew where to begin. Tentatively he reached out to touch a nip­ple, rolled it between thumb and fore­finger, pinched it – causing a slight tightening of Rex’s eyes. “Does this feel good?”

“Yeah, it feels real good,” Rex assured.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Anything you want, kid. This is your time.”

“But I want you to like it too.”

“I’m sure I will. So… what did you have in mind?”

"Umm... yeah..."

“Yeah?… Yeah what?”

“Yeah… all of the above.”

Rex’s fingers slid down Speed’s chest. “Well… how about telling me some of those hot fan­tasies you’ve been dreaming about me all this time?”

At that, Speed laughed. “No! No way!”

Fingers tweaked the boy’s tit. “You mean you’re willing to get naked with me, but not share your fantasies?”

“No, that’s private!”

“You just let me watch while you jerked off – that’s not private?”

“Well…” Speed frowned in thought for a moment. “That’s different. Anyway, don’t be smug,” he retorted teasingly. “They’re not about you – they’re about Racer X.”

“Ohh,” Rex grinned. “Is that how it is.”

“Yeah, that’s how it is.” Another pert-eyed challenge. “It’s got nothing to do with you, so don’t think it does.”

A light touch traced up and down Speed’s sternum. “So… does that mean you won’t tell me, but maybe you’ll tell Racer X?”

“Maybe… someday… _if_ he asks real nice.”

“Well, someday, he just might do that.”

Experimentally Speed rested a palm on Rex’s hard belly, just drinking in the sight of his brother’s naked body – of both their naked bodies, touching all along from hip to foot. “Or maybe I won’t _tell_ him… maybe I’ll just _show_ him…”

“And maybe he’ll like that a lot.” Fingers traced aimlessly down the young man’s body. “So… what do you want right now?”

 _This_ was what Speed wanted – being here with this man, and it wasn’t a phantasm to evapo­rate when he woke up. A sexy whisper. “I know I want you to screw me…”

Rex smiled indulgently. “We’ll get to that. What else?”

“Umm… this, I guess…” And leaning down, hand resting on his brother’s flank, Speed took Rex’s left nipple in his teeth, bit it. A sharp draw of breath between Rex’s teeth. Fingers reached up to thickly waved black hair, grabbed fistfuls to hold the younger man to his task. Eagerly Speed sucked the tit, feeling the little nub of flesh harden beneath the stimulation, enjoying rubbing his tongue all over it. Once that one came erect, he moved over to apply the same treatment to the right, tugging at it, licking it, tormenting it.

Another gasp from his lover.

An exploring hand moved over the older man’s body. Rex’s excitement increased his own, tingles of orgasm wisping around the edges. Speed wanted to touch, he wanted to own this man. Warm palm slipped over hard delineated abdomen, smoothed over faintly-haired pectorals, then began the lightest tickling touch of fingernails scratching feather-light patterns up to his armpit and all around the inner part of his upper arm, lingering there awhile, stimula­ting the tender skin there, as light as butterfly feet. And the sensual tickle sensation caught a little reactive cough in Rex’s throat.

Speed smiled, feeling bolder, wanting to tease sensitive skin. Touch slid caressingly down pectoral cleavage, across rib-cage line, then shifted attention to Rex’s navel. In the indentation, he again used his fingernail, then tongue, sending tiny erotic electric shocks to the base of Rex’s cock, drawing a moan from his lover, who writhed slowly be­neath the sensation. But even as Speed tongued the navel, he deliberately ignored the swollen wet cock touching his face. As his head moved with his ministrations, the dribbling tip slid along the soft skin of his cheek – he paid no mind.

“Speed!” Rex gasped a sharp breath, drawing up a knee. With one hand on Speed’s nape, he tried to guide the younger man to suck him. But Speed purposely averted his mouth; instead kissed around the base of the organ, then to the inner skin of his thighs, ignoring the heavy balls that rested there, as well. One hand pushed the bent knee to the side so the wet tongue could reach hidden inti­macies. Sensually, moistly, the tongue squirmed its way to the tender underparts of thighs and but­tocks, eliciting a whimper from the older man, and a sharp lurch of hips.

Speed grinned, nuzzled into pubic hair, fingered the groin line. “You wanna come, don’t you?”

“Yeah…” grunted from a tight throat.

“I’ll bet you wanna come real bad.” – barely nipped the thin scrotal skin there, earning ano­ther tiny sound, then worked his tongue hard right underneath the full sac, kissed the sweat-tacky flesh. “Well, I think I wanna make you suffer… just a little bit…!” And licked some more.

Sharply Rex jerked. “God, kid… stop!”

Speed chuckled, prodded again in that intimate place, then obligingly pulled back. “What… I’m not doing it good enough for you? You want me to try harder?” And went down for another tonguing prod.

“No!” Rex half-gasped, half-chuckled, squirming up to a sitting position. “… damn… kid… you’re telling me you’ve never done this before? You want me to believe you’re some shy little virgin?”

The younger man grinned. “Virgin, yes. Shy – not any more.”

“Sure, I’ll bet you screwed your way all through high school.”

“I probably would’ve – if you’d been there…”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 _to be continued_ …


	7. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speed and Rex get to know each other very well… as they race all the way to the checkered flag…  
> … “Was it good for you?” Rex inquired. Speed smiled sleepily. “Big brother, you sure ask some damn stupid questions.” …

“Hey, I’ve got a good imagination, what can I say?” Again the teenager lay down and leaned back on his elbows. “So, why don’t you show me how much _you_ know, big brother?”

For a long moment, Rex just looked at him, tweaked Speed’s tit again, pinched it hard in re­taliation for all the nips on his own. Then slipping off the futon and kneeling between his brother’s thighs, he rested warm palms on the boy’s spread legs, taking his time to enjoy the hard aroused genitals. “You look really good to me, Speed,” he pronounced. “Very nice.”

“Do you really like it?” the young man questioned, aware that even fully aroused, he didn’t mea­sure up to his brother’s display.

“I like it a lot, Speed.” A strong warm hand took hold. “Let me show you just how much.”

And Speed felt his insides dissolve.

Eagerly, his body slid forward a few inches to meet a firm tongue that kissed his glans provo­catively. A galaxy exploded behind his eyeballs – no one had ever touched him like that in his whole life! – and he supposed that he very well might never return to Earth again. Gentle teeth took the leaking head, scraped every so lightly; tongue licked away the dribbling pre-cum. Then a hot wet mouth slid down, nearly taking the whole thing on one plunge.

Speed yelled in shock – coherent speech instantly impossible with his brain disengaged from his body. Clutching fingers dug into short brown hair, twisting and massaging, pulling that welcome face closer; at the same time, jerking hips thrust his straining shaft in and out, deeper and deeper into an eager hot wet suctioning mouth. Orgasm gathered force – a tsunami at the bursting point – he fell into the sweeping power, surging to the crest…

And was suddenly brought up short by a gripping fist squeezing the base of his cock. A des­perate whimper of frustration quivered through his body… an animal plea for release. But the fist was in­sistent.

“Slow down,” Rex urged. “This isn’t the Indy 500. We just got started.”

“Ohh man, but I’ve been hard since before we danced together.”

“I know.”

“I’ve already been holding out – I can’t hold out any longer!”

“Yes you can.”

“Please…!”

Another lick to the weeping purple cockhead, another gurgle from Speed’s throat, another abrupt upward pelvic thrust. Then Rex, still holding his grip, shifted his interest to kiss the under­side ridge, while his other hand discovered the sweat-slick scrotum to fondle and jiggle, sending wave after wave of excruciating pleasure through the younger man.

“Ohh, you’re torturing me! please… let me come…”

“Not yet.” Then one finger of the gripping hand pressed a point right at the underside of the penile base, right between penis and scrotum, and dug in firmly.

The young man bucked, eyes open wide, overwhelmed by the sensation. “I’ve… gotta come … you gotta… let me come…!”

But Rex refused.

“C’mon…! I’m gonna wear out before I get there…”

“No you’re not.”

Speed groaned, eyes rolling back, senses overloaded. “You… really are… deliberately… torturing me… aren’t you?”

A tiny grin crept over Rex’s lips. “A little,” he admitted teasingly. “Two can play that game, Speed.” But then while still holding the pressure, he at least stopped the stimulation momentarily, in order for Speed to regain his breath and some of his equili­brium. “You’ve been begging for this time with me – don’t end it all in 90 seconds. You need to try to last.”

Gasps through gritted teeth. “I want to last, Rex… but my balls… are on fire…! I can’t hold off any longer… You don’t under­stand…”

“Sure I do. Mine are burning too. I’m right on the edge just like you.”

“Then… how come… you can be so calm?”

“Because I’m controlling it. I know how to pace myself. That’s something you need to learn. I told you you were way in over your… head.” Which he demonstrated with a kiss to the younger man’s phallic head.

“Unnhh…!” was the only response Speed could manage, head falling back, as Rex kissed wiry pubic hair, kissed the inner skin of quivering thighs.

“C’mon, back it off,” Rex murmured. “Calm down.”

With his free hand, he explored the young man’s body, caressed the smooth outer line of a thigh, down the leg to the ankle, paying heed to the lean bulge of calf muscle, the tender skin behind one knee, then back up again to cup one buttock. Then solicitously examined soft sweat-tacky skin of flank, across belly and hair­less chest. Until finally the boy’s lower body relaxed a little as he backed off from the precipice, so Rex finally let go of his grip. Carefully Speed breathed a relaxing, steadying breath.

Then yelled as Rex’s mouth plunged down on a hard aching shaft.

And Speed exploded. Shooting bursts of cum, consciousness focussed on a pinpoint of white-hot blaze deep in his solar plexus, unaware of anything but the nova-blast engulfing every atom of his being.

Intently Rex tongued the cockhead. Cum spurted into his mouth, spattered over his face and chest. He sucked and licked and sucked some more, feathered little tongue-touches all around the crown-ridge, then into the little hole, and Speed yelled. Hips jerked spasmically, trying to ram all the way down Rex’s throat, pounding and thrusting. And Rex easily took it deep, then pulled back, just to suction the glans and tongue the opening again, taking the squirting cum right in his mouth. Then breaking off contact, and looking directly at the younger man, he let Speed watch him swallow the semen and lick his lips – Speed’s eyes went wide with arousal, as the erotic sight of that jolted ano­ther shot. Until one final surge gripped him, zagged right up into his brain; and in blind convulsion he shot off the rest of his load in one gut-wrenching burst… then sagged back onto the mattress, pant­ing through an air-burned throat, blood pounding in his ears, heart thudding like it wanted to burst from his chest.

“Speed…” Rex breathed his name, sucking him dry, and licking him clean. A kiss to a qui­vering belly, then up further to heaving ribcage, licking a few random droplets along the way, sliding along sweat-slick sternum, detouring to one protruding nipple to nip and tease, then to the other, up a throbbing carotid, nuzzle along a soft jaw-line, gentle caress of lips to thick black lashes, glistening cheeks, nosetip.

Until Speed finally opened dazed eyes to see his brother’s grinning cum-flecked face right above him, while sweaty hands gripped his shoulders. Speed licked his lips, still gasping, panting. The exploring mouth captured his, and the tongue dived in, rubbing, playing with his tongue, filling him with his own sexual essence.

Then Rex broke the kiss by just a fraction of an inch, and Speed could feel warm breath on his face, and a warm palm pressed to his heaving chest.

Rex touched fingers to full sensual lips. “Do you know what you look like when you come?” he murmured. “Like an angel, little brother. A hot sexy angel.” And the only response that Speed could manage was light kisses to the caressing fingertips. The older man settled down on top of him, arms stretched out on either side of Speed’s head, his own head resting on Speed’s chest, feeling the imprisoned heart throbbing against his cheek.

But then he had to kiss again, kisses that slipped over pretty face, soft cheeks, back down sternal cleavage, licking salty trickles of sweat, while Speed gradually returned to his senses.

Finally Speed regained enough control to interrupt Rex’s sensual laving tongue, enough muscle tone to push up, and enough coherency to speak.

“Oh, man, you swallowed my jism – you got my cum inside you…”

“Of course – I wouldn’t let that go to waste. You ever taste it?”

“I’ve tasted it – but not like that.” Then allowing himself a swipe of tongue across Rex’s lips, he urged, “Now, c’mon, big brother, it’s my turn. Stand up, and let me… please… do this…”

“Speed,” Rex whispered, stole one more kiss, then raised up off the body beneath him.

Leaning forward onto his knees, resting hands on his brother’s strong thighs, eye-level with a lean powerful cock, Speed tentatively brushed his lips to the leaking velvet tip. “Rex…” He’d never done this before in his life, yet with that first touch it seemed the most natural thing in the world. Care­fully, as if handling a priceless piece of art, Speed caressed it with light fingers, drew it to him­self, then parted his lips and slipped his mouth over the wet organ. A slight suck, and he was rewar­ded with a bubble of pre-cum, salty and musky and slightly metallic; like his own, yet… different.

Now it was Rex’s turn to gasp and moan, as his mind threatened to detach. “Speed…” Grip slipped through soft black hair, not twisting roughly, but letting feather strands of silk drift between loose fingers.

Glancing up to ascertain Rex’s expression, Speed gathered a mouthful of saliva, then more confidently went down on the shaft, tongue wetly bathing the thick slimy flesh, while the crown ridge rubbed along the roof of his mouth. Another dribble of pre-cum. Eagerly he squirmed his tongue-tip into the little hole, capturing a pearl droplet, wanting desperately to suck this man dry. He hoped he was doing it right, for his first time. Just copy what Rex had done to him, and hope that it got the same result.

“Unnh!” Rex moaned, thighs trembling as erratic electric zags danced through his solar plexus, out to fingers and toes. His knees threatened to buckle. Another wet slurpy plunge, and orgasm threatened, gathering, coiling in his loins… so close… so close…

Delicate butterfly kisses all along the shaft, while a hand jostled dangling balls. Speed smiled to himself. Obviously he was doing something right. Suddenly a jolt of semen spurted onto his tongue, as Rex grunted. Speed savored it, sucked even harder to get more.

“Speed,” Rex gasped, gripping the young man’s shoulders, “… stop… please…!”

“Why?” One more lick, a wriggling tongue, all the way down and all the way up. Rex spasmed. Whatever reason Rex had in mind for wanting to stop, it definitely wasn’t for lack of response. Again Speed grinned. “I wanna taste it all.”

“Ohhh,” the older man moaned again. But then Rex gripped his own cock to interrupt the immi­nent explosion. Then his knees did give way, and with his free hand, he pushed the boy down again onto the futon, then slid on top of him.

“Rex,” Speed breathed. “What is it?”

Rex’s voice was no more than a whisper, pleading, begging, “Let me into your ass, Speed…” Only with tremendous effort was he able to back orgasm off just a step, holding pressure on his organ until his breathing levelled off. “… please, kid… let me in…”

At that, Speed could only moan. “… oh god Rex…” – his hottest dream of all – _this was too incredibly good to be true – !_    Obediently he raised his knees on either side of Rex’s thighs, offering all he had, and found himself begging, “Take me…! just take me…!”

Reaching down between their bodies, Rex found the prize – a hot tight little pucker, so sweet, so ready to be violated. A feather-touch of intimate flesh, then one cum-slick finger plunged in deeply. At that, Speed cried out, and squirmed and writhed, and his cock spurted out another little burst. The finger worked inside him, feeling all around the slick channel. Another short cry, and Speed’s body twitched sharply.

“Does that hurt, Speed?” Rex murmured, even as he moved the finger in and out, twisted it around inside.

“Uhhn…” the boy managed. “no… it feels good… don’t stop… I need it… I want it real bad …” Suddenly Speed yelped, eyes wide, as some exquisite pleasure exploded at a point deep with­in – “ohh god what’s that…? _what_ is _it_ …?”

Rex smiled a little conniving smile, deliberately prodding and stroking the tender prostate some more. “You like that?”

Speed’s body quivered like a taut string, teeth clenched. “…ohh gdd yesss…!”

“Good. Because it gets even better.”

“Rex…” a pleading little whimper, “… do it now… fuck me… please…!”

And that was all Rex could take. Forcing both thumbs through the tight muscle ring, he spread the little hole open, positioned his dripping cockhead at the entrance, then rammed in, sheath­ing himself deep in virginal flesh.

Speed gasped at the sudden discomfort. But rather than pulling away, he wrapped one arm around his brother’s neck, and his legs around his brother’s ass; then bucked his hips forward to im­pale him­self deeper on the solid ramrod. Rex got him in the prostate again, cock rubbing back and forth against it – _ohh god ohh god ohh god_ … Then taking himself in hand, he pumped in rhythm to Rex’s pounding. Stars burst behind eyeballs, as a new climax surged through every cell in Speed’s body. Vigorously, ignoring pain, he writhed and wriggled to help massage the sphincter and prostate over and over, tugged his cock energetically, riding the crest as long as he could; and the eager unre­strained movements sent waves of exquisite sensation through Rex’s cock.

“Oh, yes, Speed, that’s it…” Rex breathed harshly. “… you’re doing it right.” Slow pull out to the crown, then slam back in… the tight muscle ring squeezing his cock with delicious wash of fire… the promise so close… out, then back in… deeper… deeper… “… ohh… that’s real good…”

Another whimper from Speed, face taut, even as he forced himself down to meet the hard upward thrust … squeeze and relax… squeeze and relax…

Rex wanted to make it last… he tried to make it last for both of them. But orgasm coalesced for the final countdown. Another barely-controlled slow pull out. Another whisper forced through grit­ted teeth. “How are you holding up, kid?”

Between winces, body rocking with the pounding, Speed gasped, “… it hurts… it hurts so… good… c’mon, do it now… Fuck me, Rex…” – _oh god, his fantasy come to life… it couldn’t possi­bly get any better_ – “fuck me, _Racer X_ …!”

And Rex lost it. “Speed…!” All control broke loose. Slamming and pounding, harder… harder… then one good solid ram all the way home, and orgasm kicked in, shifting Rex’s body to auto-pilot, wave after wave of pure blue-white energy washing over his brain, tingling along every nerve, screaming through each muscle. Beneath him, Speed wriggled and bucked, a whimper break­ing from the boy’s throat with each gasp. Sweat dribbling down Rex’s face, blurring his vision, every breath a tight heavy gasp. Cock pound­ing and pounding, as deep as it could go, jolting bursts of cum, filling the welcoming channel. Energy surged through him, more powerful than the Shooting Star’s 19,000 revs.

Until his body couldn’t hold the peak any longer, and trembling over-stimulation set in. Mus­cles melted into jelly, and he sagged limply over the smaller man, who lay quivering beneath him. Lungs drag­ging raw breath through dry throats, hearts pounding, sweat dripping.

Desperately Rex managed a few more thrusts, but the last tendrils of ecstasy finally wisped away, and he collapsed alongside his brother. Still he impaled him for another minute, not wanting to break the connection as long as he was still rigid enough to keep it up inside the boy’s hot slippery channel. Nose and mouth nuzzled into the sweaty skin of Speed’s neck and shoulder.

Speed turned his head back, just enough to reach a few kisses to his lover’s face, then laid an arm back on the body behind him. After several such prolonged orgasms, all the energy was finally drained from his body, and all he could do was lie there boneless, still luxuriating in the feel of his brother up inside him. “Rex…”

“… mm?…”

“How long has it been for you… since you did it last?”

Rex’s hands rested on Speed’s hips, eyes closed. “I dunno… six months maybe… It’s been awhile.”

“You needed it, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

The young man nodded with a yawn. “Good. I’m glad I could do that for you.”

Finally Rex softened up enough, and pulled out. Even that movement dragged another little noise from the young man. “Speed…” he managed, as fatigue crept over two tired entwined bodies, “… did you like it? … was it worth it for you?…”

Lazily, contentedly, Speed settled in. “Big brother…”

“Mmm…?”

One more light kiss to the corner of an eye, to lashes on sweat-slick cheek, then Speed smiled sleepily, “… you sure ask some damn stupid questions…”  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Speed awoke, looked over at the clock. Two thirty-eight. In the darkness he watched the man sleeping beside him, and smiled. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy, this con­tent. He could hear Rex’s light even breathing, and see dimly the rise and fall of his chest beneath the sheet.

Tentatively Speed touched a bare shoulder. The skin was smooth, cool. It excited his finger­tips. Touch slid down chest and belly still tacky with dribbles of cum, just like himself. And that pleased him even more. He didn’t want to get up and wash off the evidence yet. He just wanted to lie there, knowing that it marked him as belonging to this man.

And the pleasure crept over him again, that this man whom he had admired for so many years, was more than just a competitor on the track, more than just a casual friend. He was a brother, and that meant they were linked for life and nothing could change that. A surge of love and pride and possessiveness swept over him, settled in his heart, raced warmth through his nerves.

This man was his.

* * * * *

 _to be continued_ …


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From innocent little virgin to hot sex demon overnight – there’s no stopping our sweet boy! (as Rex quickly discovers…) 
> 
> “C’mon, Rex, one more time,” the young man pleaded. “We can do it right here on the couch – we don’t even have to go up to the bedroom. Pleeeeze?”  
> Rex grinned and rolled his eyes. “God, now you sound just like the little brother I remember.”

Speed woke up to an empty bed – something of a disappointment after the most incredible night of his life. He had been hoping for a replay this morning. Oh well, he had no right to expect anything more – after all, all Rex had promised was just a one-night stand. And the man had definitely delivered that.

Oh god what a night – he was stiff, he was sore, he was boneless, and he was happier than he could ever remember. Certainly no mere mortal had a right to be this happy. Maybe Rex was right, maybe the emotional pain would come later. Probably from now on, whenever they met at the track, it would hurt like hell not to be able to touch. But Speed felt quite sure – as he had felt before – that deeper pain would have come from being this close to the opportunity, and _not_ having taken it.

And maybe he should feel guilty about committing incest. But he didn’t. Regardless of what happened in his life from this point on, whoever he might end up spending his life with, he would never regret this. He knew that as surely as he knew his own soul.

Anyway, deep thoughts aside, it was time to get out of bed, get cleaned up, give his brother some real brotherly love, and see what was for breakfast.

A quick sponge bath to wash off all the dried residue, and at least be presentable, then toss on a rumpled yukata and go downstairs.

Rex was already in the kitchen, hovering over the stove. He too was wearing just a yukata. “Well, if it isn’t Sleeping Beauty,” he looked up and greeted. “Don’t you look pretty this morning.”

Speed, still unshaven, black curls tousled unkempt over forehead, looked askance. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I tried, but you were out like a rock. I swear, I’ve never seen anyone sleep as hard as you.”

They kissed good morning. And kissed good morning again. Speed delved his hands inside his brother’s robe, only to discover with a naughty smile, “You’re not wearing anything underneath.”

Rex’s tongue flicked across rosen lips, hands running over the outside of Speed’s robe to grip a handful of buttock flesh through the material. “Neither are you.”

A devilish little smile widened on Speed’s face. “All the better to get undressed fast,” – he snuggled up sensually against the older man – “and get down to business.”

Another lick to promising lips, another squeeze of firm buttocks, pressing the boy’s pelvis up tight, then Rex released him to rescue the whistling teakettle from the burner, only to announce regretfully, “I don’t have time, Speed.”

“I thought maybe we could have a lazy morning in bed,” Speed suggested hopefully, “…before you had to leave.”

“ _You_ can have a lazy morning in bed. I’ve got a long drive ahead of me. I’ve got to hit the road right away.” He handed Speed a cup of coffee.

“Not very romantic,” Speed moped, plopping down on a stool at the breakfast counter. “Oh well, I guess my first hot love affair has already crashed and burned.”

“However,” the older man continued, “I do need to shower first…”

That perked up the younger man’s interest. “Hmm – Do you by any chance need someone to help wash your… back?”

“Mm, maybe. Among other things.”

“Then maybe we better take care of that right away.” Eyes drifted up and down the older man’s body. “ – if you’re in … such a hurry…”

“You think so?”

“Yeah…” the teenager asserted breathily. “ I do.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the shower, they soaped each other up, fondled soapy genitals, kissed and nipped tits.

Then Rex pushed Speed around to face the tile wall and lean up against it. Warm hands smoothed over Speed’s back, caressing the smooth wet skin, feeling the muscular delineation, possessing the young body in front of him, as Speed luxuriated in the sensation.

Admiringly, Rex stroked along the rivulet of water channeling down the young man’s spinal valley, slipped fingers down to his tailbone, caressed it, up and down, little pressure circles right at the tip, driving Speed crazy. Then the touch slipped further down between buttock cleavage to the sphincter, where he spent at least a minute teasing the sensitive little muscle ring, while Speed could only groan and sag against the wall.

A soapy finger pushed into Speed’s ass. Helplessly Speed whimpered as the digit worked in and out, nearly driving him out of his mind.

“god… Rex…!” He grinned happily. “I’m still kind of… sensitive, after last night.”

“That’s good,” Rex whispered against the young man’s cheek. “Someone as pretty as you _should_ have a real sensitive ass…”

Speed drifted in pure pleasure, even as he complained, “You keep calling me pretty – like you think I’m a girl, or something… In case you haven’t noticed, I’m a guy.”

“I’ve noticed.” To make his point, Rex’s free hand slipped down to stroke the boy’s firm organ.

Getting it front and back simultaneously nearly overwhelmed Speed’s brain. “I’m not your… sister, y’know…” he gasped. “I’m your brother.”

“I know you’re not my sister – if you were, we wouldn’t be here now – and we sure wouldn’t have spent all night in my bed.” Again he pushed his finger in, even deeper. Again Speed moaned.

“You, uh, ever been with a woman?” the young man queried, trying to maintain a coherent conversation, even as he was probed so delectably.

“Sure.”

“Is it better or worse than doing it with a guy?”

“It’s not better or worse – it’s just different. Just depends on your preference.”

“And what is your preference?”

“It’s standing in front of me right now.”

The simple admission snuggled up warmly inside Speed’s brain. “Oh, yeah?” he nudged.

“Yeah.”

“For real?”

“For real.”

Head dropped back, eyes closed. “I’ll bet you’d say anything… to get what you want…”

The hand that was grasping Speed’s cock let go, and the arm wrapped around Speed’s body, as warm lips pressed against a wet shoulder, and Rex announced plainly, “I already have what I want.”

Carefully Rex worked in another finger, soaping and rinsing. And even though it stretched him painfully, Speed craved it. Then without a word, Rex knelt behind him, while the shower sprayed over them both, spread the boy’s buttocks, then without warning, licked the intimate spot, rimming the sphincter. Then pushed his tongue in.

Abruptly Speed cried out, body hitched forward. “What… are you doing?!” he gasped.

“What does it feel like I’m doing?” Rex volleyed, going back in for another lick.

Another jolt from Speed’s body. “I _know_ what you’re doing…” he retorted breathlessly. “But _what_ are you doing??”

Pressure from a wet tongue. “I hope I’m making you feel good.” Pull out to ascertain the situation while thumbs kept the young man open, a tiny nip to one buttock, then lick inside again deeper. “I hope I make you come.” Another wet nuzzling touch. “No one’s ever done this to you before?”

“No one’s ever done _any_ of this to me before…!” Speed riposted.

“Slutty little virgin,” Rex pronounced mildly.

Rex kept it up for awhile, absolutely driving the boy wild. Never had Speed even considered actually being touched like that someday. With just that stimulation, he orgasmed and shot his load onto the tile wall.

Standing up, Rex embraced him from behind, chuckling. It was so easy to get a rise out of the younger man.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Speed pouted.

“I’m not,” Rex assured, still chuckling, and leaned down to kiss the juncture between neck and left shoulder. “Now, turn around. I know you’ve got more left. Let me have it.”

“It’s all yours.” Obligingly Speed turned, leaned back against the tiles. Rex knelt down again, and went down on the young man’s cock. In ecstasy, Speed clutched Rex’s wet hair and pumped into his mouth. Rex didn’t have any problem taking it deep, and Speed didn’t hold back, thrusting and pumping and working, until he came again hard in Rex’s mouth with a cry of pleasure.

While Rex finished licking up, Speed looked down at him and wondered at his incredible fortune. For all the years he’d wanted his brother back, never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine that one day he’d be standing in the shower, looking down at the top of his brother’s head, while Rex sucked the living daylights out of him.

Then Speed wanted to return the favor; he wanted a mouthful of Rex’s cum this time, since Rex had interrupted him twice in bed. This time, Rex obliged. Speed knelt before him, kissed the glans slit. With a quiet moan of sensation, Rex leaned against the wall, head back, eyes closed.

Erotically Speed went down on the swollen organ. He tried to take it deep as well, but couldn’t, and pulled back coughing. Rex grinned. Speed coughed again.

“It’s okay, kid,” Rex assured.

“But I wanna do it for you. How’d _you_ do it?”

“Just practice,” the older man assured. “That’s all.”

“With Prince Kabala?” Speed probed again, kissing the crown ridge.

His brother eyed him. “Why do you always think it’s Kabala?”

“He was your mentor. I wanna hear all about it. I mean, jeez, he was the greatest race-car driver in the world – and a prince on top of that!”

“He was a man,” Rex corrected quietly.

“You don’t wanna talk about him? Is it painful?”

“No, it’s not painful,” Rex half-lied. “It’s just a long story, and I said I’d tell you someday. Not now. Anyway, I told you I’ve had different lovers. It isn’t necessarily Kabala.”

“Yeah – a different one every night, you told me.” The boy kissed the proffered cock. “Well, how would you feel about having the same one every night from now on?”

Rex’s fingers slipped through wet ebony waves. He didn’t answer. Another intimate kiss from those pretty rose lips, and orgasm began to build in Rex’s groin, tingles dancing down his legs, and up through his belly. Eyes closed again. “Speed…” he murmured.

“I wanna make _you_ come,” the teenager whispered a promise. “I wanna drink it all.”

Rex’s breathing quivered. “Sure, kid,” he gasped, falling into the sensation.

A scheming little smile, then suddenly the younger man went down on the cock, sucking and sucking as vigorously as he could, licking the underside vein, then plunging down again. Until orgasm exploded, and Rex shot off, toes curling and breath breaking into ragged pants. “…ohh god kid…!”

Speed didn’t pull back, but took it all in his mouth, until Rex finished and sagged back with a moan.

Through half-lidded eyes, Rex watched in amusement as Speed swallowed it all, then urged the boy up and grabbed a deep tonguing kiss to get some of it for himself, then announced, “god kid, that was good… you _are_ a real little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” the young man agreed. “I’m _your_ slut… and I will be, for as long as you want me.”

Rex’s only response was an abrupt pull of breath between teeth.

After they showered, Rex shaved; Speed leaned against the doorjamb, watching. Rex assumed, “That ought to hold you now for three days, ‘til I get back.”

“Three days?” Speed complained. “More like three hours.”

“I don’t believe it. Don’t you ever run out of juice?”

“I dunno. Let’s find out.”

“How can you possibly be ready against that soon? You probably could’ve kept going all night last night, couldn’t you? That’s not even human.”

“Hey, a hot sex machine – that’s me. You sure you don’t wanna come back to bed? Just half an hour?”

“No, I can’t.”

“You sure?”

“What I want, and what I have time for are two different things.”

Rex dressed, then took his briefcase, and headed downstairs, Speed close behind. From the coat-closet near the kitchen door, he took out a set of leathers on a hanger.

“Now, I’ll call when I can – I can’t promise it’ll be every day. But after three days, if you haven’t heard from me, you’ve got the inspector’s number. Call him. He knows you’re with me – if something does go wrong, he’ll help you out. Oh, and if that does happen, and I don’t come back, then you’re free to tell the family everything about me.”

Speed protested. “Don’t say things like that! C’mon, you know I _want_ to tell the family. I wish I _could_ tell them all about you. But not for that reason. You’ve _got_ to come back, Rex.”

“I plan on coming back.”

“You sure you don’t want me to come along? Maybe I’ll sneak along in the trunk like Spritle always does to me.”

“And maybe I’ll just have to lock you in the basement for real, to keep you here.”

### “Ooh, you gonna keep me prisoner as your personal sex slave?”

“I’m gonna keep you from making a fool of yourself.”

“So… what about us?” Speed asked tentatively, following Rex into the office, where Rex added some papers and items to his briefcase. “You said I’m your preference. So, what was that really, last night – a one-night stand?…” he tested. “Or maybe something more serious, after all?”

Rex snapped the briefcase shut. “It was a let’s-wait-and-see-and-think-about-it-for-awhile.”

“Do you want me, Rex? For real?”

Rex looked at him, looked him up and down, eyes warm and hungry, then with a little side glance, retorted, “Haven’t I already answered that? We’ll talk when I get back. You need to think about everything while I’m gone. We both need to think long and hard about this before we make any serious decision.”

“That’s all I _will_ be thinking about – long and hard…”

“I mean, start thinking about how you’re going to handle a secret relationship that has to remain secret, not telling anyone anything – ever. And at the same time, not raising any suspicions. Can you keep it up day after day, year after year?”

“Oh, I can keep it up…”

“And try to think about something other than sex twenty-four hours a day while I’m gone. Educate your mind. There’s a lot of books here. Read. Or work out on the equipment downstairs. Or take some bike rides through the property. And by the way, do the laundry – the bedroom smells like a cheap motel.”

Speed grinned pleasantly at the thought. “Yeah… can’t imagine why…” Then he asked, “Can I take the ‘Vette out for a run some time?”

“Sure.”

Speed urged his brother’s head down for a kiss, a long lingering tonguing goodbye kiss. Until Rex finally broke it and straightened up.

“C’mon, stop it. If you keep that up, I won't be able to leave.”

“That’s the idea. C’mon, Rex, one more time,” the young man pleaded. “Five minutes. We can do it right here on the couch – we don’t even have to go up to the bedroom. Pleeeeze?”

Rex rolled his eyes. “God, now you sound just like the little brother I remember.”

“Prick,” Speed tossed back casually. “C’mon.”

Rex took a deep breath, brief shake of head. “Not now.” Then pulling the young man closer for one last kiss, he licked Speed’s lips, then released him. “But you hold that thought, and I’ll take you up on it when I get back. And _don’t_ spend the whole three days jerking off.”

“Don’t worry – I won’t use it all up. I’ll make sure there’s a lot left for you.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you will. We’ll talk later. ‘Bye.”

Speed watched from the kitchen doorway as Rex got into the sedan and drove away.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

While Rex was gone, Speed slept in Rex’s bed, breathing his scent, and consoling his loneliness with his brother’s half-promise. He could keep a secret – _he could!_ – if that’s what it would take for them to share a lifetime of hot nights like last night.

* * * * *

 _to be continued_ …


	9. Takedown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex has to return to work, leaving Speed alone, while X and the Inspector conclude the Yakuza investigation.
> 
> Rex had phoned from Bridgeport that he was just an hour away. And he had fully expected to be attacked by a naked sex demon as soon as he arrived home, before he even got a foot in the door...

It was wrong – there was nothing right about it. It was a mistake. It had been a mistake from the start, and Rex had known it. He knew it now. He also knew he was going to hell for doing what he had done to his little brother, for corrupting him. The boy was innocent and naïve. It was Rex’s duty, as an older brother, to protect him from people like this, not be one of the culprits himself.

But he also knew that the boy had him wrapped around a little finger. Rex never could resist him before – and he certainly couldn’t resist him now. And more than that, there was something almost holy about the boy.

For all his innocence and naïveté, the sphere surrounding him really was pure and white. He had the ability of innocents to clarify the darkness and filth around him, and turn it clean and spotless. Even from the periphery, Rex had seen it, had recognized it for what it was.

Speed had once called Rex an angel, but the truth was, _he_ was the angel, the one beam of light that shone through the darkness that was Racer X’s world, the focal point that kept Rex from falling into the labyrinthine blackness in which he worked every day. The boy was incorruptible – that, rather Rex dragging him down, maybe, just maybe, his purity and innocence would metamorphose their acts into something clean and good.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The take-down of Kogawa went off without a hitch. It could have been ascribed to luck, but was really due to the inspector’s absolute demand for perfection. Loose ends that could unravel a case were never allowed in his book. His hand-picked inner circle worked like a single entity, so much so, that they hardly needed to talk during an operation. That was the way Racer X liked it as well.

However, being that much in sync with his teammates could also lead to some… unforeseen embarrassments.

“Well, you look like you got laid good last night,” Jack Burns – ever the astute observer – had greeted, when Rex had first arrived at the rendezvous point three days before.

Rex had tossed a side-long glance, keeping the poker face that Racer X maintained so well. “And don’t you wish it was you.”

“Nah, my wife’s already more’n I can handle. ‘Sides, I hate to break the news to you this late, but you’re not my type.”

“Well, that’s a heart-breaker… after all these years.”

The Inspector had given the signal, and his men had moved into position. This was it. The finale of fifteen months of grueling investigation and dirty digging. After tonight, it would be all over, Kogawa would be out of the picture for good.

… _and Speed will be safe to leave_ … Rex thought, even as it brought a tight pain to his chest.

With the inspector and troops hiding in the blind next door, Racer X and Burns – both wired for sound and video – had entered Kogawa’s office. Once Kogawa had handed over the last piece of damning evidence to Racer X, X acknowledged, “Thanks for the present, Mr. Kogawa, sir,” then called over the feed to the team, “Playtime’s starting, boys. Come join the party.”

Suddenly Burns pulled away from the Japanese chief, and drew his .357 Magnum. “Now, you’re under arrest. Say hello to forty years of prison time – if you’re lucky, and you don’t fry in the electric chair, Mr. Kogawa-sama.”

And then the cavalry burst through the front door. The bad guys hadn't stood a chance.

Inspector Detector approached the oyabun. “Mr. Kogawa, you’re under arrest for conspiracy, theft of government documents, kidnapping, aggravated assault, attempted murder, and four counts of murder. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. If you would like an attorney and cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you by the court. Do you understand these rights, as I have told them to you?”

But the Japanese man ignored him, turned away from the police inspector, to curse the one who had brought this upon him. “Kisama!” the Yakuza chief spat at the leather-clad man standing next to Detector, as two other men pushed him against the wall, and snapped on handcuffs. “Kon chikushô!”

Racer X only grinned at the obscenity. “If you say so, Kogawa-sama. I hope you find Death Row to your liking.”

Then the dull-witted ape who had tried to molest Speed, made the stupid mistake of lurching toward Racer X, ham-like fist cocked for a clumsy punch at Racer X’s face. Instead, he found himself on the floor, howling in agony from a broken nose, a broken wrist, and a heavy boot stepping on his other wrist. “You wanna try for three?” Racer X offered mildly.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The inspector strolled with Rex through the tree-lined CIB field-office parking lot to where the Mach 5 was parked under a large sycamore. Rex would be driving it back home for Speed, then later the inspector would bring Rex’s sedan up to the cabin.

“It’s a mistake, you know,” the inspector spoke his non-judgmental opinion.

Rex said nothing, glance moving in any direction except to meet Detector’s clear blue gaze, but he acknowledged, “Yeah. My life is full of bad decisions, isn’t it?”

“Not bad,” Rokugo corrected, “just hard. Harsh, I suppose. Are you sure it’s what you want?”

A tiny surrendering huff of breath. He had to admit the truth. “Yeah.”

“Is that what he wants?”

A little grin pulled the corners of Rex’s lips, eyes. _That_ was more than obvious.

But then the inspector threw in the kicker. “Are you sure it’s the right thing for him?”

Rex frowned, suddenly silent. He knew the answer, but could not bring himself to admit it aloud.

“Well,” Detector concluded, “at least keep him safe.”

Pain tightened sharp hazel eyes. That was the rub, of course – and always would be, as long as Rex was connected to the Bureau. “I will,” he assured shortly, then slid behind the wheel of the white sports car, and took off abruptly, leaving the older man – his supervisor and dear friend – watching after the car peeling away.

* * * * * 

Rex drove the Mach 5 into the garage. The house was dead-quiet when he entered. A single light illuminated the sitting room and the young man occupying it, just like the last time Rex returned home three nights before. However unlike the sensual dancing which had greeted him then, this time the teenager was curled up on the couch asleep. Knees drawn up, hands in lap, head tilted back over the edge of the sofa, snoring lightly.

Draping his windbreaker over the couch arm, Rex stepped behind, then bent down to place a light kiss on slightly parted lips and whisper, “Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty, I’m home.” But only a soft snuffling of breath answered.

Rex had phoned from Bridgeport that he was just an hour away. And he had fully expected to be attacked by a naked sex demon as soon as he arrived home, before he even got a foot in the door. But Speed must have gotten tired of waiting up. And as soundly as he slept, that meant he wouldn’t wake up ‘til morning. Well, in a little while, Rex would carry him up to bed, and they could save their hellos until tomorrow.

After using the bathroom and washing up, he hung up his leathers in the coat closet, nuked a midnight snack of leftovers, then took his briefcase into his office, replaced folders in the file cabinet, glanced cursorily at e-mail. Nothing earth-shaking, nothing that couldn’t wait until later.

Speed was decidedly a good ninety pounds heavier, Rex noted, than the last time he had carried his little brother upstairs and tucked him into bed how many years ago. Laying him on the futon, Rex pulled off the boy’s jeans, then drew the covers up. Then quietly in the dark, he undressed as well.

The form on the bed stirred, blinked.

“Hey,” Rex greeted, pulling on his pajama bottoms.

“… mm…” Speed grunted, and rubbed a hand over groggy eyes. “… what time is it?”

“About twenty after twelve. What happened to the hot sex demon who was supposed to attack me the instant I stepped in the house and ravish me right there on the floor?”

Speed groaned, rolled over face-down. “Past his bedtime… even hot sex demons… can’t stay up too late…” Arms wrapped around the pillow, voice sleepy. “I cleared all the brush… behind the patio deck…” – a yawn – “repaired some fence boards… chopped firewood…” – another yawn – “and got run over… by a Mack truck…”

“Thanks,” Rex conceded, “I didn’t mean for you to have to do all that. But I haven’t had any time at all for chores around here.” The older man climbed into bed. “So, tomorrow are you going to plow the south 40, too?”

That only elicited another sleepy groan. “… mm… I wouldn’t wanna deny you… that pleasure…”

Gently Rex’s fingers tugged at a t-shirted shoulder. “Hey, isn’t there something you’d rather hold onto than that pillow? And where’s my welcome-home kiss?”

Obligingly Speed rolled toward his brother, eyes still closed, slid arms around Rex’s waist, and tilted his head for a nice brotherly kiss, which Rex planted on his lips before gathering himself into sleep position, embracing the young man’s shoulders.

Anything else would have to wait for sun-up.

* * * * *

 _to be continued_ …


	10. A Brand New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New – Chapter 10: Speed has a nice welcome home planned for his big brother.
> 
> “Now let’s find out if you’re a better ride than the Mach 5.” “Then hang on, kid, and feel the horsepower.”

The Shooting Star accelerated through the long sweeping right-hander, as he pulled away from the rest of the field, g-forces ramming him back in his seat. The tight chicane approaching necessitated a shift down to 2nd, brake, clutch, downshift, accelerate, shift up to 4th, then quickly back down to 3rd for the next corner – a left-hander – then flat-out acceleration along the back straight toward the hairpin at the top of the low rise. The g-forces pressed the air from his lungs – which struck him as unusual for this track – it wasn’t usually that gruelling. Yet he could hardly drag a breath. Brake sharply from 280 kph all the way down to 65, downshift from 6th to 2nd, but he apexed wrong, exit speed way too slow – how could he make a rookie mistake like that? – and now the white sports car was threatening to catch him – his nemesis, the Mach 5, closing fast, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t concentrate on his driving, the sports car caught him, passed smoothly, and all he was aware of was the driver’s head turning toward him, and those intense blue eyes looking right at him – of course, that should have been impossible to see through the driver’s mirrored visor, yet the eyes, like watered sapphires, locked to his, peering deeper and deeper, closer and closer and closer, until he suddenly realized they were about to collide, he twisted the steering wheel sharply, but the car didn’t budge from its line – those eyes closer and closer – he yelled and jerked awake with a gasp…

… staring right into that crystal-blue gaze grinning over him, the younger man’s weight pin­ning him to the mattress.

“Ohayô!” the cheery voice greeted right in his face. “Okiru jikan da, niisan. Rise and shine! Now who’s the sleepy-head?”

Rex just groaned.

Speed had propped his chin on a fist planted on Rex’s breastbone. No wonder his dream-self had felt like he was suffocating. And, nobody had the right to be that damned cheerful – especi­ally not before the first cup of cof­fee. But the kid was right, sunlight was already splashing into the room, and Rex hardly ever slept past sunrise. He squinted at the glare. “Ohayô yourself, what time is it?” With a grunt, he tried to shift under Speed’s weight, only to realize quite vividly that they were both naked beneath the covers, and the teenager had a decided hard-on.

“It’s time for fun,” the boy announced in that damnably happy voice. Somehow he’d managed to strip them both without waking Rex – something Rex would have assumed impossible. Well, with old age approaching fast, obviously the reflexes were the first to go.

“How long have you been watching me sleep?”

“I dunno. Ten minutes, maybe.” Tousled raven hair curled over smooth forehead.

“Well, that must have been the high-point of your day.”

“So, is Kogawa finished?”

“Signed, sealed, and delivered to the judge.” Rex’s hands reached down to cup a bare ass and press the young man’s erection against his stomach. “And you’ve been getting off on me while I was asleep, haven’t you? You know it’s illegal to sexually molest an unconscious person?”

“Yeah, well, so’s incest. You’re a police investigator. So, arrest me, officer. ‘Course, you’ll have to arrest yourself, too.”

“Little smartass.”

“Hey, you can arrest me any day – as long as you keep me in your personal custody – and you’re the one who strip-searches me too… a real _thorough_ strip-search…”

“You mean like this?” Rex queried, and pushed a long middle finger into the young man’s ass.

A sharp hiss of breath, and Speed arched up, anus tightening around the intruding digit. “Rex…!” the teenager sighed.

“Yeah,” Rex agreed with himself. “I guess so.” Responsively his own organ swelled, as an ache tightened his balls. Finger probed deeper. Speed whimpered, and the keening sound vibrated right through the older man’s crotch.

Then leaning forward atop his brother, Speed began to rock sensually, chest to chest, forearms resting on either side of Rex’s head, which brought lips close enough for kissing. Tongues tasted eagerly, teeth nipped lower lips. Mouths separated, then came together again, and again, exploring various angles and techniques.

Finally Speed broke off the kissing and sat up, knees astride his brother’s body. Without any further stimulation, Speed’s cock was bubbling up pre-sem to dribble down the shaft and leak onto Rex’s belly. The young man rubbed his fingers through the fluid, stroked it onto Rex’s cock, then reaching behind himself, pushed one wet finger into his asshole. Even doing that to himself, broke a sigh from his lips, head tipped back, while his pelvis thrust forward, shifting and rotating as he lubricated his opening. And the sight alone was enough to bring the older man to full erection, pupils dilating with arousal.

“Speed…!”

Speed only smiled. Then taking hold of his brother’s hard shaft, Speed shifted position again, lifting his hips and shifting his weight forward in order to guide the rigid cock to his hole and work it into himself. Lips tight in concentration, one hand trying to press his anus open, while the other tried to force the cockhead inside.

And Rex could only moan from the heat of the boy’s hand and the boy’s ass gripping his hard organ. Drawing up one knee, he started to move to assist Speed’s efforts, but the teenager just insisted, “Hold still – _I_ wanna do this…” Rex tried to slack off, but it was nearly impossible, what with the tight sensation stimulating his most sensitive part.

It hurt, and it was difficult, but Speed was determined. Taut measured breath, inch by inch, working past the pain of stretch­ing and pressure. Until it was all the way in, and Speed settled his butt on his brother’s groin, fully penetrated.

“There,” Speed pronounced, sweat spangling his bright face, and gleaming in thick black waves. Eyes glinted with teasing sparkle. “Now, let’s find out if you’re a better ride than the Mach 5.”

“Then hang on, kid, and feel the horsepower,” the older man rejoined, drawing up his other knee, then abruptly slammed up hard.

“ohh!” Speed cried out, nearly losing his balance.

“C’mon,” Rex urged, holding the young man’s waist, and humping up into him. “Just like the car – get your seat, and feel the rhythm, c’mon.”

Speed started moving with him, rocking steadily with his brother’s movement, pushing down with every upward thrust. For awhile he leaned forward, hands planted on either side of Rex’s head, his own head tilted down, hair brushing Rex’s face, grunting with each piston stroke deep inside.   Then shifting position, he sat back against Rex’s bent knees, repetitively lifting his hips, then pushing back down. Sometimes, Rex would hold him still, buried deep inside him, moving just slightly, heightening the sensation to its acme, and drawing a soft high whine from Speed’s throat, before suddenly changing technique to vigorously power-ram inside the sweet tight ass, frictioning against the prostate.

And the young man’s whimpers transmuted into sharp huffing yells, punctuated by one sharp cry as he spasmed abruptly, without even being touched, and spurted cum over Rex’s chest and belly, and even spattering a little on his face.

“… ohh godd yesss…!!” Rex swore, giving way to orgasmic spasms, ejaculating warm fluid deep inside the welcoming body. “…ohh Speed, gddd yes…!”

And they both rode the high as long as they could, until collapsing, panting and gasping.

Post-coital breathing finally levelling out, Speed grinned. “Y’know, you _are_ better than the Mach 5.”

“Well, I’ll race you to the checkers any day,” Rex promised.

“You better believe it,” the teenager agreed happily, then shifted to lift himself off Rex’s body and get up.

“Wait,” Rex interrupted, holding the younger man’s waist.

Obligingly Speed remained where he was, still penetrated by his brother’s cock, then with a little smile, began to move sensually again. “So, you’re ready for some more? You want to do it again, huh?”

“No – no… stop,” Rex grunted in discomfort, gripping the pelvis over him to hold it still. “I’m not ready – and it’s too sensitive… c’mon, stop…”

Speed just smiled, but stopped moving. “What, I worked you too hard? Friction burns?”

“Something like that.” Hands rested on the teenager’s hips. He watched the boy’s body, stroked almost worshipfully up and down smooth skin, slender flanks, gaze moving up, taking in everything that was his little brother. Fingers caressed the small of a back, trailed up and down spinal valley.

Speed couldn’t help but moan a sigh beneath the exquisite caresses, stretched languidly under the touch.

Finally Rex’s gaze lifted to the perfect young face, to stare unabashedly at rose lips, un­combed ebony waves, intense blue eyes rimmed by long black lashes – the most beautiful face Rex considered he had ever seen.

And he also considered that this was either the very last time he would allow himself to in­dulge in such perfection, and after this, to turn away once more and lock himself away from warmth and love again. Or perhaps this was the nexus, a fresh new starting point to a whole lifetime of morn­ings like this, maybe permission to give up the self-induced austerity of thirteen years, and to give in to everything that was being offered to him.

Of course there was really no dichotomy. He already knew the answer. Too much time had already been wasted. Thirteen years that could never be made up for. He had walked out once – there was no way he would be able to walk out again, no way he could let this young man go.

“What?” Speed questioned the intense stare locked on him. “What are you looking at?”

“You.”

“Well that must be the high point of _your_ day. So, what are you thinking?”

“That we need to have a little talk.”

* * * * *

“So, where do we go from here?” the teenager asked, spraddling a dinette chair backwards, while watching his brother at the breakfast bar. “How serious are we – how serious are you?”

Rex stirred his coffee. “Serious enough that I’ve already informed Rokugo.”

Speed’s eyes widened in abrupt shock. “ _You told the inspector?!_ Your boss? I thought he’s the last person you’d want to find out! That’s why we have to keep it all a secret, isn’t it? – so he’d never find out. I mean, the inspector knows – about me, doesn’t he? He knows who I am… and you – I mean, that we’re brothers…?” Speed stammered.

“Of course he does.”

Panic tinged Speed’s voice. “Then, isn’t he going to arrest us?”

“It’s all right, Speed. He isn’t going to arrest us. He has to know. I can’t risk being black­mailed about this. The Bureau has to be informed of any little personal… quirks… of its agents. They’ll tolerate a lot, even minor trespasses slightly outside the law, as long as it isn’t flagrant, and doesn’t interfere with the person’s effectiveness. But not lying. Anyone who lies or tries to keep secrets will be shut down so fast they won’t know what hit them.   Anyway, at this point, it won’t be going any further than the inspector. And Jack Burns knows – he was there when I told Rokugo.”

“So… what’d they say…?” Speed questioned hesitantly, not sure he wanted to know.

“Well, Rokugo doesn’t approve personally, but his main concern is that you’re protected from the slime­balls we deal with, that they can’t get to you through me. Jack, on the other hand, not only approves, he insisted that he wants an invita­tion to the wedding, since he’s claiming responsibility for getting the two of us together.”

Speed just shook his head. “You’ve got weird friends,” he pronounced directly. “Y’know you must’ve been pretty sure of me, if you already told the inspector, even before we had our talk. You told me to think it over while you were gone – how do you know that I didn’t decide that you were right in the first place – that we can’t go through with this after all?”

“I don’t believe that for a minute.”

“You must really think I’m gone on you.”

“Oh, I know you are. But I did a lot of thinking too, Speed. There’s no way I can…” – the words caught, like he didn’t want to surrender to all the ramifications, yet anything else would be a lie – “… no way I can give you up now.”

Speed’s eyes widened in the brightest Christmas-morning expression. “You really mean that?”

“Yeah.” A deep sighing breath. “I shouldn’t… but god I do.”

* * * * *

 _to be continued_ …


	11. Owarimashita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final – Chapter 11: It’s time for Speed to return home, and he and Rex have to agree on boundaries so that their relationship remains a secret (but maybe they aren’t the only ones with a secret…!) 
> 
> (the last bit is still a work in progress, and hasn’t been fully written out yet.)

“It’s almost time for you to go home.”

Speed whined a protest. “I don't want to go. I _am_ home.”

“Well, okay, but how are you going to break the news to Mom and Pops that you’re moving in with Racer X?”

A delighted conniving smile lit the boy’s face like sunlight.

“Don’t tell me,” Rex guessed with a moan. “You’ve already been plotting it.”

“… hmm… living together with Racer X… I think I’d like that… a lot.”

“Well, it would definitely make the headline of _Racing World_.”

“… yeah…!” The young man slid closer. “C’mon, Rex, tell me the truth, don’t you want it, too – even a little bit?”

“Speed, there’s no way to do it without the whole world guessing we’re a couple of fags.”

“Well, we are, aren’t we?”

“Well, it’s definitely something that Racer X can’t have attached to his image.”

“Y’know, there is _one_ way to do it in plain sight and _nobody_ would know.”

“What?”

“Well, I can’t move in with Racer X… But nobody would bat an eyelash… if I moved in with my _big brother_ …” Tentatively he watched for Rex’s response.

A long draw soughed from the older man’s lips. “It all hinges on that, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah. It does.”

“You’re not going to let up on that.”

“Nope. And I never will.”

  
* * * * *

The inspector would be driving Rex’s sedan up soon, then Rex would take him back to Bridgeport, where he would be picked up by an official helicopter.

They kissed; Rex slid a hand down to rub Speed’s hard organ through the jeans, but then deliberately didn’t go any further. Speed protested vehemently, but Rex knew that once they started, Speed would want to screw non-stop. And the inspector was going to show up any time.

Rex caressed and squeezed nicely, then announced, “That should leave you something to think about for awhile until after the inspector leaves.”

Speed moaned in exquisite agony. “Now I can’t think about anything else! Don’t start some­thing unless you plan on finishing it.”

“I’ll finish it, but you’re gonna have to wait a little longer.”

“I’ve already waited three while days!”

“And we already screwed this morning.” Rex just gave him a little wink, and one more stroke, then turned away. But Speed wasn’t finished, turned him back roughly, and kissed him hard, rubbing Rex’s bulge urgently, trying to get him aroused to the point that he couldn’t stop.

And very nearly succeeded.

Gripping the younger man’s upper arms, Rex pulled him into a hard desperate kiss which Speed eagerly fell into. Until Rex forcibly broke it. “You want the inspector to find us like this?”

“What does it matter?” Speed challenged. “You said he already knows about us.”

“Yeah, well, knowing is one thing – watching is something else entirely.”

Sensually the teenager rubbed his body against Rex’s. “So, you don’t like an audience, huh?”

Rex gripped him close, looked down into an innocent face. “And I suppose you do. Y’know, you’re probably the sluttiest lover I’ve ever had.”

Wide-eyed innocence, tongue-tip flicked out. “Good, I hope so.”

“I still say, you probably slutted your way through high school.”

“And I said I would have, if you’d ever asked.”

“So, incest isn’t enough, we’re also going to add statutory rape to my criminal record?”

“I told you I never would have turned you down.”

“And that’s why I never asked.”

  
* * * * *

Rex won’t be coming home yet. So the fraternal relationship between Speed and him has to be kept secret. Rex reminds him that he’s going to have to be discreet and not give anything away – fraternally or romantically – not even to the family.

“Well, Trixie’s probably gonna guess we’re lovers, even if I don’t say anything. But she’s reliable – she’s kept my secret all these years.”

“If you’re going to start making exceptions about who to tell, then where do we draw the line? Anyway, she may know your preferences, but she doesn’t know mine. For all she knows, Racer X is straight, in which case, none of this would have hap­pened.” But then he allows that sometime he’ll talk with her, and see how it feels to him, and then _maybe_ let Speed tell her about their affair. But no details, and definitely not his identity – there are _no_ exceptions to that – which Speed agrees to com­pletely.

For the time being, they will only be able to get together before and after races. At least no one will find it the least bit suspicious for two race drivers to be friends and spend time together.

“If we can find time during a race event to get together alone for a while, fine. _But if we can’t_ , then don’t press it. That’d just draw attention to us, and I can’t have that. If this were to ever come out, it would put us both at a terrible risk – and I don’t just mean Pops carving us into sashimi. My effec­tiveness as Racer X would be compromised, and your life would be in danger from my enemies. To protect you, it’d be over between us right then, no ifs, ands, or buts.”

  
* * * * *

Speed returns home. Inspector Detector had explained to the family (early on – Racer X had called him at the same time he originally left a message for Go Team, so the inspector was able to find Pops et al and intercept them when they left the Laguna Seca to track down the Mach 5’s signal.) that Racer X was involved in a police matter, and Speed had accidentally stumbled into it, and that’s why he had to be kept out of the way for awhile.

Spritle keeps asking if Speed saw Racer X’s face. Speed says, no, he never took his mask off. But Spritle won’t drop the subject. “You mean he doesn’t take it off even to go to bed?”

“Now, how would I know that?” Speed retorts playfully.

“You mean, you didn’t sneak into his bedroom in the middle of the night to look?”

“No, squirt, that’d be rude.” – and that wasn’t a lie – he hadn't _sneaked_ into the man’s bed­room.

“Well, what about when he takes a shower? I mean, he’s _gotta_ take it off then.”

“Spritle!” Mom interrupts. “Of course Speed wouldn’t intrude on someone’s privacy.” – and that was true, too – it wasn’t privacy that got intruded on, and it wasn’t Speed who did the intruding.

But later, after Spritle goes to bed, Pops is nagging Speed as well – surely in all that time, he must have seen Racer X’s face. Speed admits, yes. Pops is intrigued. “Is it someone we know?” he asks curiously. “No one that good just shows up on the racing scene from out of nowhere.”

And for the first time, Speed lies to his father. “No, Pops, it’s no one we know.”

Mom might suspect the truth, but she doesn’t say anything.

Pops asks, “Well, did he tell you his real name?”

“No,” Speed lies again, but explains truthfully, “He’s a very private person. And he works undercover for Inspector Detector, so it’s important that his identity remains a secret. And because of that, he’s got a lot of enemies, so anyone who knows who he is might be kidnapped by the bad guys and tortured to reveal him.” (Rex has allowed Speed to say this much.)

But that’s why Spritle can’t know that Speed knows, because the little boy wouldn’t be able to resist blabbing, “my brother knows who Racer X really is.” Then Speed, or even Spritle, might be taken hostage to force Speed to talk, and get Racer X to surrender.

But it is a trial for Speed, that he can’t let on to anyone, but has to hold all his emotions inside when they’re apart – doubly so, because he not only can’t tell the family that he’s in love, he can’t even tell them that Racer X is Rex. It’s difficult anyway after Speed first returns home, to not act starry-eyed and gooey-brained around the family. They probably know something’s different about him – he’s upbeat and happy all the time.

Mom and/or Pops might even ask if he’s met a girl (to which he can truthfully answer ‘no.’ ) Pops suggests that, maybe through Racer X, he’s met some super-model from Monte Carlo or some­thing. But Speed says, no, Racer X isn’t the playboy kind of guy. Pops scoffs, “Don’t believe that – no red-blooded male is going to turn down a chance with a super-model.”

“Pops!” Mom scolds.

Immediately Pops puts an arm around her, and gives her a big kiss. “Hey, I’ve already got my super-model. Who cares about those skinny bean-poles anyway?”

Speed grins. “Good save, Pops.”

But Trixie knows, after all their adolescent discussions regarding the mysterious masked man. “You just spent a whole week with Racer X! I’m sooo envious! Did he…?”

“I’m not supposed to tell you.”

“And did you…?”

“I’m not supposed to tell you.”

“Aren’t you gonna tell me all the juicy details?”

“Huh uh.”

“So, did you get to see his face?”

“Uh huh.”

“Is he as handsome as we wondered?”

“Ohh yeah… even better – lots better!”

“Soo, what he does he looks like?!”

“I’m not supposed to tell you!”

“ooh, Speed Racer…!”

  
* * * * *

Mom suggests that they invite Racer X to dinner to thank him for saving Speed’s life.

Speed asks him, and he agrees, but Speed will have to be extra careful not to act too cozy or intimate, and yet act natural. Everyone knows they’re friends, so they can certainly act friendly. But no more than that.

Speed has told Pops that Racer X has test-driven the Mach 5, and has some suggestions regar­ding their engine problems. And he’s also been giving Speed some driving pointers.

Pops says, “That’s nice, since you’re friends. But don’t forget, you’re also competitors – so don’t confide everything to him, and don’t believe all his advice – he might be trying to trick you and throw you off to give himself the advantage.”

Speed assures, “Just listen to what he has to say, and then you can tell if his suggestions make sense or not.”

And when he comes for dinner, Mom offers, “You’re welcome here anytime, Mr. X. You saved Speed’s life. Please – visit as often as you can. Our door will always be open to you.”

Racer X nods. “Thank you, Mrs. Racer. Speed’s a good friend. I hope we can get together more often.”

But then Spritle pipes up, “But you’re scary. If you wanna be friends, how come you don’t take off your mask?”

“Spritle!” both Speed and Mom cry out.

But Racer X just ripostes humorously, “You think I’m scary with the mask. I’m ten times scarier without it. Give you nightmares the rest of your life.”

The little boy backs off, not sure whether to believe him or not.

And afterwards, the men all migrate to the garage, while Mom finishes making the dessert. Pops listens to Racer X’s ideas seriously, and they discuss them in detail.

Speed looks up and sees Mom standing in the doorway watching them. He smiles at her. She has a look of contentment, like maybe she knows a little secret of her own – that her family is finally back together again, safe and sound?

And the Racer family is whole once again.

* * * * * **FINIS** * * * * *


End file.
